Monday Morning
by karison
Summary: AU - Rizzles - Maura is a cafe owner struggling with the realities of her small business and Jane is an eager investment firm owner who is looking for local Boston gems to create a more ideal image for her headstrong company. They find benefit in what the other has to offer and the relationship that comes from the up and down experiences is one neither could have expected.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about Gold Dust Woman, just on a short hiatus with that one as I have started another story (not a sequel) in the process so there's something to keep you going. Please review if you have a chance, and I thank you for reading! Please enjoy

Chapter One

MAURA

Once I have completed a thorough second round of sanitizing my prep station, I can begin chopping up the fix-ins for the six selections of omelets we have on the menu. As soon as I finish those, I pull out the prepped dough for the freshly baked bread I make every morning to survive the whole day. Then I begin filling coffee beans into the appropriate grinders along the wall and give another wipe down to the espresso machines. My thoughts trap me with thinking about how business has slowed considerably over the past year.

People just seem too busy in their lives. We used to have a line out the door at the breakfast rush. Now they just come in small handfuls. After opening this store myself just four years prior, Monday Morning has become such a big part of my heart. I created this place. It is my hard work, my baby. I am here at 4am each morning prepping for the day and I don't leave until well after seven o'clock in the evening, despite the fact that our hours are 6am to 3pm.

Part of my morning rituals in the kitchen involve classical music in the background. A focusing habit I picked up when attending Harvard Medical School. I usually turn it off as soon as my two staff arrive, but today the younger of the two caught me in action. I spun on my heel to face her.

"Kailin, you're early." I state with that lingering hint of embarrassment before running to turn off the loud Clair de Lune from the portable speaker.

"Yeah… and you're totally rocking out… Is that Debussy?" Her voice slowed inquisitively while I turned back to face her.

I address the young woman who had been wise beyond her years in a lot of ways. Though, that's not why I hired her. I just had an immediate liking to her, and as weird as it was while I _still_ processed this, but I felt like I wanted to protect her. From what, I don't know. From whom, I have not the faintest clue. So I hired the eager eighteen year old one week after opening. She told me I obviously needed someone in there right away. She was snippy, a little rude, and brilliant. I hired her on the spot. She had just finished high school at that point, a short four years ago.

"Yes. Yes it is."

"What has you spazzing out now, Maura?" She waved her hands around me to ward of the _bad vibes. _

"Nothing."

With a huff she left to put her belongings in the closet in the back. "You know I will find some way to get it out of you. May as well just spill it now."

I went back to the bread prep and dusted some crumbs off the counter. "Just… some financial issues that have come up concerning Monday Morning and it's nothing that I can't handle." I hardly believed myself. With a sigh, I added, "Everything is going to be okay. I promise."

When my other employee who had been here for three years, a woman Kailin still refers to as The Newbie, walked in with a chime to the front door I quickly looked to the young woman's direction with a hush to my lips that she need not say anything at all and to keep this between the two of them for now.

"Nina! Good Morning," I patted her shoulder as we passed each other.

"Morning Maura." She smiled a pleasant and welcome greeting. "Hope you had a nice weekend!"

"I did, Nina thank you." I brought my attention to both of them and got back to business as we prepared for the day.

Finally it's after seven o'clock in the evening and I am done cleaning and preparing dough for the next morning's bread, ready to go home and take a bath. Despite the many assumptions people may make of where I live, I have to remind myself that I made the decision out of necessity as there was nothing else at the time. Now I have grown comfortable.

Right before I opened up this little twelve item menu restaurant, my mother had passed away leaving me all of her mis-earned money and condo on Franklin Street in the financial district. It was much too big for me and there were two other bedrooms and bathrooms that I had never even used. In the wake of her death, I was really in a bad place. Had just ended things in my longest standing relationship and was in the middle of trying to figure out my next step. I had completed my degree in the Harvard Medical program with no intent on becoming a doctor, just doing it to get both of my adoptive parent's off my back. For far too many years, I was their show pony. They had never once offered their unconditional love in my direction, they were just two driving forces who turned me into their little robot child to shape and mold me however they please.

My father passed away several years before my mother. He had spent his life as a stock broker who quickly made a name for himself. My mother was a leading art dealer who was known to get her hands on prized pieces no one had been able to touch. They had this incredible condo downtown with just the most breathtaking views that I always loved. That's the only thing I thought to keep when my mother passed. The condo is paid off and all utilities come directly out of an account created by their finical advising team that automatically pays so I would never need to worry. The money they left over to me went donated in their names to five different charities.

I had even purchased my storefront by myself. I had never really needed their support, and this was my chance to prove it to them, and myself. I worked as a tour guide part time all over the city and offered my extensive knowledge to tourists, students, and a surprising amount of locals who knew nothing about the city in which they were born. Though the hours really got to me, I did enjoy the tours. Once they realized how far my knowledge extended, I was soon offered any tour I wanted to lead. I made a relatively sound living off of that until on a whim and with a passion for making breakfast, Monday Morning happened.

JANE

_I am surrounded by idiots_, I think to myself as I pace in front of the floor to ceiling windows looking out sixty stories down on Washington St. The fluorescent lighting in this board room was doing nothing to appease the throb in my head. While the grown men bickered back and forth becoming louder by the minute, I found myself back at the head of the table with a fist as my gavel.

"Gentleman," I stood back up to present my tall status, "l understand that social media is a nasty one night stand that can ruin you completely. That's why we have let those two millennials go and replaced them with two more. Bill, Ted, how you two hanging in so far?" Before they had a chance to answer I continued on, not phased by their presence one bit. "Fantastic. I would like to have a competition of sorts. You can all break up into teams or go solo, I could care less, and find a small business, keep it local, all American Boston-Like. Got it?"

I watched the slightest bit of nodding around the room. "Wonderful. I want something by the end of the week and you will present it to me." I let a bout of silence waft through the air as I looked to each of them individually. Frankie, one of my younger brothers, was the only one to look determined. Barry and Vince would likely get bored with this task. And the two young additions would probably choose something of their liking, not something that would be beneficial to the company. Can't blame them too much – I was just like them at one point. Just with less electronics and real words.

I had created Rizzoli Properties when I was still in college while working the rental market for students and first time movers and my passion for real estate only launched from there. I went from working out of my parent's basement to my very own high rise and the journey was nowhere near complete. In light of some not so great press we received, I knew we needed to ramp up the nurturing side of this company and invest in smaller, local businesses to improve our sensitive image.

MAURA

Most of the time, it feels as if no time has passed since I was last here doing prep work, but today seemed different in a way. I hadn't slept well at all what with the crunching of numbers all last night and trying to figure things out. I had run myself ragged. And it hadn't gone unnoticed like I had thought it would.

"You look like shit, Maura. Did you not sleep at all? And how come there is no music playing?" Kailin bombarded the kitchen with her loud presence and I tore my focus from the chopping board in front of me. When I didn't answer immediately, she came right up next to me. "You would tell me if I need to worry, right?"

I smiled a reassuring smile, "No, I don't think I would." The small smile caused a crack to my stoicism and I loosed up.

"That's more like it." She left to put her things away with an extra pep to her step as Nina stepped through the kitchen to clock in for the day.

"Morning ladies."

"Good Morning, Nina." Kailin and I chimed in at the same time.

I tightened my apron and stood up a bit straighter to help me get through the day.

As soon as ten thirty rolled around, there was usually a half hour lull where we re-stocked everything to get ready for the brunch and lunch crowd. I turned away from the front of store as a customer entered. Giving a look over my shoulder, I smiled at the man and motioned for Nina behind the counter.

"Nina, will you help this gentleman while I begin brewing some more coffee?"

Her chocolate colored skin gave a noticeable blush. This man had been in three to four times a week for the past few months to flirt with Nina. He seemed nice enough. Always in an expensive suit and freshly cut hair. He had a young face with kind eyes. He may look like wall street, but the way he carried himself said boy next door.

"Well good morning Frankie, and how you are this morning."

"Even better now, Nina."

"Glad to hear it. Now could I interest you in some fresh from the oven blueberry and lemon zest scones?"

I listened to their banter only for so much longer before Kailin caught my attention back in the kitchen. While Nina had been distracted, she thought this would be the best time to grill me about having any ideas on how to fix the financial turmoil of this place. I knew I had been getting rather loud and defensive when I saw the male customer and my other employee shoot daggers back at me.

I gave apologetic eyes as I watched the man reach to the inside pocket on his Armani suit. He extracted a business card and slid it on the counter in my direction. I placed an index finger on the card and slid it right back.

He cleared his throat with a gentle understanding. "It may not be my place, ma'am, but my firm is seeking to invest in small local businesses. I think yours may be good fit, your location is excellent, and if you're willing I'd like to present this to the owner…" His eyes sparkled at Nina. "Who also happens to be my sister."

I interrupted their puppy dog eyes to each other. "Not interested."

His body took a pleading stance. "I would ask that you reconsider. Look, I just found this place a few months ago and it's literally on my way to work every day. The coffee is the best around, and given I have never sat here to enjoy an omelet or any of your egg dishes, the pastries are incredible. And I know those have got to be made in house."

He could tell I was beginning to take his words into consideration. "We are deciding at the end of the week."

A small nod was all it took before he gleefully left, not without a wink in Nina's direction and a promise to see her soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Sorry if there were any confusing spacing issues between the POV switches of Maura and Jane. Will do my best to differentiate.

Chapter Two

JANE

I love the way I am looked at as I walk through the lobby of my building. My long steps allow everyone to know that I am constantly busy and I do not have time to discuss the weather or the Red Sox. Even though I am a closeted die hard fan. Only Frankie knows this detail and is sworn to secrecy so I don't end up on the opposite side of small talk one day.

Upholding this image of a domineering, hard ass is a full time job in itself. Some days it comes more easily than others. Some days I regret the wit I exhaust at other people's expense. Some days I revel in it. As I reach the bay of elevators, everyone steps aside so I can ride in peace and silence on my way up to the board room.

Swinging open the doors at the same time and ushering myself through, I waste no time. "Bill, Ted, what did you two come up with? What's the business, where is it located, what kind of value do you think it brings to the company?"

One of them fiddled with his glasses while the other nervously pulled at the collar of his shirt. "Well you see, we came across a pop up vape shop in the Chinatown neighbor-"

"Nope. Not interested. Next." I cut them off without warning and took my sights to Barry Frost and Vince Korsak.

Vince sat forward on his chair, not overwhelmed by my intimidation tactics whatsoever being as he was the most experienced in the room. He was a good man who was quickly approaching retirement. "I decided on a great shoe joint in the Back Bay neighborhood. Been around for sixty years."

I mulled the idea over while Barry presented his location to me. It was a prohibition era type bar, a speakeasy of sorts. The idea seemed interesting at first. But I didn't want to have to deal with liquor licenses of any kind so I dismissed his idea.

"Frankie." I tried to sound hopeful. "What have you brought to the table?"

"It's called Monday Morning. It's a café in the Fenway Kenmore area, great location, corner lot, four years in business, three employees, small menu, and excellent coffee."

The animation in his voice had me sold. "Wonderful. Tell me more on the way over there," I began walking toward the double doors with my brother behind me.

"You really think so?"

"Frankie," I hit a button on the elevator, "my choices were probably an illegal vape shop, an old man's shoe shop, and a speakeasy. Now the last one isn't bad, I just don't want anything to do with a bar, any brawls break out and it could dampen the face of the company. Can't have that."

We reach the location and I give the exterior a quick once over. Not super impressed, but can work with it. It is in need of some minor updates and a larger name to draw more attention. What does take me by surprise is the aroma coming from the establishment. I feel myself being reeled in by it as I come to stand at the front door.

As soon as I walk in, I take notice of the three window booths and three high top sweetheart tables. It is all in surprisingly good condition. The place is sparkling clean from floor to ceiling. It is well maintained which means the owner has not stopped caring about the place just yet. A woman emerges from the swinging kitchen doors with a rag in her hand and a white apron tied around her waist with what seems to look like paint splatter all over the front of it.

"Excuse me ma'am, do you happen to know if the owner is in? I am looking to speak with him."

She tossed the rag down on a table and held out her hand to me while facing me full on. "I am the proprietor of this establishment. Maura Isles."

She was wearing worn jeans, a plain blue t-shirt, and her hair pulled back into a messy bun. There was something oddly inviting about her relaxed appearance. I left her hand hanging in the air until I felt a nudge from Frankie right into my side.

"Jane. Jane Rizzoli." I let my name sink in as she gave me firm handshake, a grip I certainly wasn't anticipating.

"Judging by your appearance Miss Rizzoli, I can tell you are in the mood for the darkest coffee I have to offer and a home made cinnamon roll."

"Just the coffee please. I already had breakfast." Though I did appreciate the attempt to up-sell.

"Coming right up." She eased herself behind the counter as I took in the sight of the five different coffee grinders for each of the locally sourced and seasonal beans she was selling here.

The more I looked around, the more I noticed how immaculate this place was on the inside. "If you have a minute to spare Miss Isles, I would like to discuss something with you."

She nodded in my direction as she poured herself a cup of coffee too and showed us to a booth. "Now what can I help you with?"

The woman got right down to business. This may work out after all. "My brother here, who seems to be one of your regulars," she motioned to the well dressed man that is always flirting with Nina, "has brought this place to my attention." I took a sip of the coffee and I knew she could see both the surprised reaction I had to how delicious it was and the action of me trying to cover that up.

"What has he brought to your attention, Miss Rizzoli?"

"I own a real estate investment firm and I am looking for a couple of local businesses to add to my list of grand successes."

The woman set her coffee cup down with a loud thud. "You know it's crazy, just these past couple of weeks I have been crunching numbers and worrying about making ends meet daily, and four days ago your brother overhears a conversation with my staff about seeking financial assistance, and here you are." She rubbed a hand down her face. "Please excuse me while I allow reality to sink in."

"Well I hope the quick turn around here only aids in you deciding to bring us aboard as an investor." I craned my neck in so only she could hear me. "I bet you haven't taken a pay check in over four to six months." I know when I'm right and I could not be more spot on in this instance. "I am not looking to come in here in bulldoze everything you have grown yourself. I am just here to leave my mark on a moderately successful business and make it even more than it is. There is potential here and I would like to perhaps set aside some time discuss everything at length with you."

I could see the internal fight in her while she began a slow nod. "Okay. I need the help. I have employees to take care of and a neighborhood to feed."

I tapped my hands on the table. "Tremendous. Well I for one, would like set something up. Let us all meet at eight o'clock this evening at The Hawthorne. We will have drinks and an opportunity to all officially meet one another. It will help greatly when we begin working together.

"You certainly don't waste time, do you?"

"No. I never waste time." I placed my business card in front of her.

With another awkward shake of the hand, her grip just as tight as before, we parted ways.

MAURA

A young adulthood spent dressing to the nines for my parent's high society friends and acquaintances did wonders for my closet. I selected a simple black dress for the evening as I mulled over numbers in my head. I was terrified I had made a horrible deal, without actually having made one just yet. The thought of losing equity in my business stung more than I could have ever imagined. But in order to keep it afloat I needed to change things. At this point, I could only take it so far. I was not immediately fond of this Jane Rizzoli. She has a shark of an attitude about her, but her brother hosts this kindness so I am hopeful that the gene is shared with both kin.

I arrive at the bar before anyone else shows up. Typical. The place is very charming and has a modern and upscale feel to it. I'm glad I went with this dress. I sat at hardly occupied bar and stared at the selection of wine.

Just as I was about to order, the familiar and husky voice of Jane Rizzoli appeared next to me asking for two fingers of whisky.

"Oh, Miss Isles, you made it. I thought I was going to be first one here."

I grinned in her direction, "I see. Trying to tie one on before the rest of us show up?"  
Her lips crept up to one side. "Something like that, yes. Now, what can I get you to drink?"

I cleared the distaste I held for her from my throat, "A glass of the pinot noir is fine, thank you."

She slid the glass in my direction after the bartender gave me generous pour. "To new beginnings," the investor with the perfectly tailored suit and lusciously beautiful long and wavy espresso colored locks held up her whisky with a clink to my drink.

We each took a sip as I let a taste of vulnerability coil around me. "This is all I have, Miss Rizzoli. That café is my life. It may not mean much to you, but it is everything to me. Please, don't ruin this."

Before she could respond, the sounds of Kailin and Nina filled the room. I greeted them with simple one-armed hugs and brought them to the bar. Kailin gave a whistle while she eyed me up and down. "Damn Maura, you sure clean up well."

After Frankie showed up with the rest of Rizzoli's team and gave short introductions, everyone split up into side conversations. I felt myself being pulled in the direction of Kailin while she peppered me with questions about this whole ordeal and even commented on the quick pace of it all.

While I agreed with her vehemently, this was a long time coming for me in a way, so the expedited nature of this business quest hade me a little more hopeful. Though I was eager to speak with Miss Rizzoli herself to gauge a better idea on what she had in mind, I decided to extend my patience through this evening and just do my best to enjoy it. Luck would hopefully be on my side soon enough.

After one more round of drinks for everyone, I found myself sitting at a table to the side and observing the interactions of those around me.

Miss Rizzoli approached my table with an overly confident walk. "Miss Isles,"

"Call me Maura, please."

"Only if you call me Jane."

I nodded in acceptance so she could continue. "I know we have not had a chance to truly discuss anything financial. I don't like to do that in public places. I just wanted everyone to get to know one another and loosen up a little bit which is why I offered up this place for the evening. However… I would like to set up some time on Monday for you to come by my office…"

"During the day is difficult – I don't like to leave my team a woman short."

"Well, I can send over of my men to take your place in the mean time."

I scoffed unnaturally at her, "So they could ruin my recipes, I think not."

"Look, it'll be less than two hours and I will even send a car for you. "

"So you just assumed I don't drive?"

She hung her head in defeat. "I guess I did. My apologies."

"Could we just do Monday at 2pm? We close at 3… but as long as I am back by five o'clock so I can do the kitchen clean up and some light prep for the following day."

"You never stop do you?" She fired at me.

"Do you?" I fired back while taking what was left of my wine and retreating to an empty seat at the bar.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Thank you to all for taking the time to review. Here's some more for you!

Chapter Three

MAURA

I have managed to run myself six miles out of the way to the Waterfront. A Saturday morning jog was about to become a marathon. Once my feet hit the ground, I had quickly ditched the plan to stick to the same path I do each weekend and instead, get lost, in a way. It reminded of something Kailin would say. God, this was so unlike me – a whirlwind of activity going on in my head is keeping me from making any decisions and now I am literally running away. A short sprint and very last burst of my energy, I make it to the Harbor Walk where I do just that. Walk. Cool down. Catch my breath. It has been a while since I have found myself this way and could certainly use the clearing of my mind.

Twenty minutes of constant head-chatter and my inability to compartmentalize had me running my fingers aggressively through my hair. Never have I reacted in such a way to my own personal thoughts. An internal fight coursed through me as I argued with myself about this investor; about what it would mean to lose a large chunk of my business. I worried about how I was going to keep the doors open and what kind of major change I was in for this time. I knew it was no longer a choice anymore and it just needed to be done. I was hopeful that something good would come from it, and that's what I would hang onto. From this point on, I would just have to figure it out day by day instead planning the path months or years ahead of time.

As I dealt with one internal battle, another was on the rise. Jane Rizzoli. Her cockiness, the air of over-confidence like she knew she was always right just oozed from her person. She had an essence that she didn't care about anyone else as much as herself. She reeked of wealth and reminded me of my parents, thus my reluctance in the situation. Well, that and my stubbornness, if I were to be absolutely honest with myself. But I needed to let my pride go just a little to ensure the livelihood of my employees and my store, no matter what the price. On the plus side, I had no family left to let down, so I would only be doing it to myself. I swallowed a lump in my throat and immediately purged that from my mind. I couldn't allow myself to think like that.

I came to an abrupt stop over the side of the railing and peered out to the boats setting sail in the harbor as a calming wave washed over me. I looked to the left where the breeze had whispered against my cheek, and the exterior of the building sitting on the end of the harbor came into the view. It stood as a beacon of peace. I could do nothing to stop the magnetic pull as my feet carried me to the front gate entrance of this place I had grown to know fondly.

I had been recognized immediately. I looked down with a blush at the recognition, just now remembering I was wearing black jogging pants, light blue sneakers, and white t-shirt under my black windbreaker. They had to have known I was not there to work today. Kent, the manager pointed right through the door and told me it was nice and quiet this morning, and that the jellyfish missed me. I knew I always liked him. I slid through the door and went right for the exhibit.

* * *

JANE

"Tommy, we will be fine." My voice was becoming raw with hoarseness after repeating this phrase for the hundredth time since I have been here.

He threw his arms in the air like I was being the ridiculous one. "Well what if he gets a cold or is allergic to something on the way. He might need the Benadryl and Dayquil just in case." My youngest brother, Tommy, shoved the bottles in his son's backpack. "Oh, I forgot… Extra socks. I'll be right back."

He raced down the hallway using his hands to propel him from the walls. I took this moment to look to his son, my three year old nephew, and roll my eyes. He giggled at my gesture and I bent down to pick him up and swing him into my arms while we watched his father race around the house.

Lydia, his wife, walked into the room and seemed surprised to see me. "Hey Lydia," I shifted TJ onto my hip.

"Oh… Jane. Hi." She paused awkwardly. "I thought Frankie was coming to pick him up..." she mumbled.

I waved it off with realization. "Ah, Tommy didn't tell you… he called him this morning, he's going on date tonight and needs to get all prim and proper."

"Gotcha. So Tommy called you."

"Yeah, I don't mind. We haven't hung out in a while. You guys go off and enjoy whatever the hell it is you guys are doing. I don't think he ever mentioned…" Now that I thought about it.

"We are going to my Uncle's birthday party out in Newton."

"Right, right. Well have blast." I turned to find Tommy so we could make a quick getaway from the growing discomfort in the room. Lydia and I had gotten off on the wrong foot four years ago and it hasn't changed since. There was a lot of debate over who the father was and she strung my baby brother along for far too long. I was certainly outspoken when it came to her in the beginning. Though on the day TJ was born, all of that was put aside for a while.

He shoved a few handfuls of everything that belonged to TJ into the small bag. "Okay, we're going. Please go get the car seat all set up."

"This kid is gonna be drivin' in style." My little brother referred to my Benz.

I rolled my eyes once more and made our way outside. On the way over here this morning, there was only once place I had in mind to take him to first. We were buckled up and ready to roll. I tried to teach him how to say "pedal to the medal" for the first half of the trip.

I parked in a close spot. He was three and my brother and his wife had opted for no stroller at this age so I wanted to be sure he would be able to see as much as possible before he grew too fussy. I threw his overstuffed backpack over my shoulder and picked him up as we approached the entrance to the New England Aquarium.

As soon as I paid for the all inclusive tickets he was already trying to jump from my arms and run right up to the larger than life tanks. I was going to have to keep an eye on this one. First time in a public place alone together and this kid was a sprinter. I took a deep breath as I held his hand and asked him what he wanted to see first. Before he could answer, I had to remind him, "Spongebob is not here today, sorry bud."

He giggled and I instead decided we would just go and wander about. He had become more and more mesmerized by each fish he saw; really taking the time to look at them and would take notice of what else was in the tank. After a half hour of walking around, I asked TJ if he was hungry and took us right to the café for a quick bite.

Once we finished eating I knew I might be losing his interest fast so I wanted to keep us moving. "So, how about we see the stingrays next? You can get up close to them in the water and touch one!" I tickled his sides and he chuckled a yes.

I followed the signs that lead us the exhibit and there were at least a dozen stingrays floating around the shallow pool. We were the only ones there. The aquarium employee expertly engaged with TJ and let him know how to proceed. The sheer look of surprise that touched his face as soon as he felt the gooey feeling skin of the fish was well worth the entire trip. We laughed whole heartedly as we began readying to go to the next exhibit and thanked the worker who had helped us.

We eerily walked through the dark hallway and before entering into this room that was radiating with black lights to help with the appearance of strange creatures floating behind the glass.

TJ and I both stopped to "wow" at the same time.

A woman sat next to us on the bench just staring at them. Who knows how long she had been there, it definitely had that kind of hypnotizing effect. My curious three year old companion asked aloud what that was that were looking at in his adorable toddler voice.

"I'm pretty sure they're jellyfish bud. Where is the little sign that says what they are…" I peered around the walls of the tank and saw nothing. This child was so inquisitive and he had no quit in him when it came to having to find out and answer to something.

He asked me once again what they were. "I don't know buddy… Some kind of jellyfish." The way looked at me like that wasn't enough of an answer had me pulling at straws to make up names for these things.

"They are Aurelia aurita. Also known as moon jellies. They are common to the waters off of Europe, California, and Japan. They are named for their translucent, moonlike circular bells. Unlike a lot of other types of jellyfish, they have short cilia, or fine fringe that sweeps food toward the mucous layer on the edge of the bells. There, they can store their food in pouches until their oral arms decide it is time to digest it. They grow to be up to sixteen inches in diameter."

These glowing alien looking creatures have lost our attention and we are staring at the woman who had just grown incredibly silent. "Wow. Do you study them or something?"

She huffed a barely audible laugh and mumbled a polite no.

"Oh, well you sure know a lot about them. Or you're really good at memorizing things."

"I'd like to think both." She turned to look our way and I heaved a thankful breath that I was not holding TJ because I may have dropped him right here and now.

"Miss Rizzoli?" The familiar voice reached my ears.

"Miss Isles." I stated flatly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

MAURA

I wanted so badly to be that person that just walks away. I had spent the entire morning running away from my thoughts and now I feel as though my feet have become anchors. Is it just plain coincidence that she is standing right here with a child who looks to be about thirty-six to forty months old? Is that her's? Oh my goodness have I been thinking poorly of someone who is somebody's mother? I silently prayed that my thoughts didn't betray my outward appearance where I tried to remain relaxed and calm, hoping she would break first.

As he looked through the glass in front of his curious eyes, the child who clung to the brunette's long leg made the face I had missed seeing daily as a new discovery took a guest to an unmatched wonder. A raspy voice cut through the air and redirected my focus.

"You hear that buddy? They _are_ aliens!" She wiggled the small shoulders with a breathy giggle from the toddler. Though I said nothing of the sorts, I still managed to smile. "Thank you… for that…" Her whispered crackled in a way that nearly raised the hair on my arms.

I nodded subtly, "You're welcome." We held each other's gaze for too long. I stood slowly looking for my exit. "Well I will let you two get back to your visit. I hope you have a wonderful time, please excuse me."

Jane hobbled my way with the boy still attached to her. "Um…" she noticeably clenched her jaw and rubbed her hands together. "I think we might go name all the fish in the giant ocean tank, if you wanted to come with… And correct us." She offered with a genuine smile.

I puffed my shoulders up and carried myself tall as if I had no other option and led the way. "The Ocean Tank, at its deepest point is twenty-three feet and sits forty feet wide, holding 200,000 gallons of water. It is so big that it was built first, and then the rest of the aquarium was constructed around it." We ushered a few steps forward to the four-story exhibit. "Also, be sure to find Myrtle, the green sea turtle who has been the queen of the tank since June 1970. She is friends with over 800 other species swimming around in there."

I went on to discuss the ecosystem that had been created here and how it was no small feat. I explained the mechanics of the tanks and just how many people it takes to operate this twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. Eagerly I had detailed how much and what kind of pressure was needed to maintain this tank along with the salt to water ratio. I then compared that to the other oceans on our planet. Before I found myself going off on a tangent about the high salt content in the Dead Sea I expelled a breath from my lungs and composed my face into silence.

As the little blond hair, blue eyed boy scaled his eyes up and down the length of the glass I peeked up to Miss Rizzoli and noticed she was already staring back at me with inquisitive eyes. "I'm sorry is that not what you had in mind," I began to panic.

"No," her voice shook ever so slightly. "I am just… perplexed."

"Perplexed?"

"Yes…" She said it almost as if it were a question. "I mean, thank you. You know a lot about all this stuff." Her voice lingered at the end as she made a circular motion with her finger.

She was certainly fishing for more information. I wish I felt more hesitant to offer it up for her. "I used to be a tour guide here. And every other museum located in Boston."

With a deep breath and constant shaking of the head up and down, she was finally able to garner a response. "Wow." She choked out. "You're… That's very impressive." She cleared her throat. "Um, did they give you things to memorize and you just have an incredible memory?"

I offered a subtle shake of my head from side to side. "Though I do have a very good memory, no, I did not have to memorize anything. I just know a lot about various topics, I suppose." I was beginning to think of ways to dismiss the topic.

"Hm," Her lips twitched into a smirk.

"Well, I should get going. I just came here to get lost for a while. I hope you and your… son… enjoy the rest of the aquarium."

"Nephew. TJ is my nephew…."

Part of me felt something strange wash over me, almost as if it were relief. "TJ, it was lovely to meet you," I tried to give an amusing adult voice to him as I waved in his direction. "And Miss Rizzoli, I will see you Monday. Have a lovely rest of the weekend, excuse me." I didn't have enough gusto left in me to make it toward the front and instead left through a side door about twenty steps away. I knew it would bring me to the other side of the Harbor Walk where I could then begin the long walk home.

* * *

JANE

With a rough start, I swing my legs over the side of the bed and second nature has me already reaching for the blinds. I slowly draw open the window and greet the high rises surrounding me in this view I just can't get enough of in the heart of downtown. One simple intake of air and I pivot on my heel and head for the kitchen for some much needed caffeine.

Replace a pod, stick mug under spout, press button; it's all very robotic to me, which is exactly what I need when I still barely have my eyes open. I take a sip of the dark brew and finally look at the time.

12:42 PM

Shit. I don't even remember what time I had gotten home last night, or this morning. After I dropped TJ off at Tommy's house I picked up Chinese take out on the way home and quickly ate it before walking down the street to Bostonia Public House to enjoy a lot of whisky into the very late evening. An old rival, and current friend of mine, Joey Grant, plays the piano there on Saturday nights.

As the caffeine enters my bloodstream, it dawns on me that I forgot I told my mother earlier this week I would be at their house no later that three o'clock today. I let a long groan tumble from my chest to the open air around me. I also recall her telling me to look nice... as if I somehow do not on any other occasion when I wear a tailored suit every single day. I tense my shoulders high up to ears and let a lungful of breath echo off the black cabinets and steel lines around my kitchen.

I peer around space and I immediately think how I still can't believe I had made it this far. I was a scrappy kid from Revere with a mom who was a homemaker and a father owned his own plumbing company. Once I hit eighteen years old, I left right away, worked myself through community college while navigating the rental market here in Boston as a means to put myself through. I went from firm to firm around town for many years. There was a lot of rise and fall and working alongside some rather shady companies definitely hardened me over the beginning years. My eagerness to grow was clouded with the drive to be number one. I made the way to the top where I stand all on my own. Though my parents never stopped me by any means, but I think maybe just held me back, ever so slightly, just because they didn't know. There were a lot of long hours and with my bouncing around the city every day for the first eight years in this business, I did not even see them but four or five times annually. I immediately shake the thought.

A big part of me knows I missed out on a lot of time with my younger brothers. That's why now Frankie, who is twenty-nine, three years younger than me, has been working with me for the past six years at Rizzoli Properties. This was around the time we decided to get back to doing our Sunday family dinners. Tommy the youngest of us all, lived with his wife and child about ten blocks away but only could make it occasionally due to work. He saw my parents all the time though. Things were beginning to feel a little heavy. I chug the rest of my coffee and head in the direction of the shower.

On my way out to the garage I call my mother to see if she needs anything last minute, as she does every week, she tells me "just a bottle of wine and get your butt over here right now." I suddenly wish the drive over there was much, much longer than the twenty minutes it would take.

As soon as I walk up to the back door, I never use the front, my mother pulls it open, gives me a hurried kiss to the cheek, and scoffs at what I'm wearing. With a roll to her eyes, she hands me two wine glasses.

"Um, will you be sharing this with me?" I finally manage after the curious glares we continued to shoot back and forth.

"No, I need to finish with dinner." She motioned to the pots and pans on the stove and all over the kitchen. "You, take these to the living room with the bottle of wine. We will let you know when dinner is ready."

She turned and pushed me in the direction down the hall and I cautiously stepped toward the front of the house. I was both eager and terrified at whoever was waiting on the other side of that wall. Slowly bringing myself around the corner, I see my father sitting in his chair opposite someone on the couch. It was that someone that almost had my jaw dropping. Not in a good way.

An old flame that had long ago went out. We dated in my late twenties for about a year and half. First person I had ever dated that I introduced my parents to… Just sitting and talking Red Sox with my Pop like it was the most normal fucking thing in the world.

"Janey!" My father shot up from his chair to wrap me in a hug. "Okay, I'm gonna go see what your mother needs help with in the kitchen."

Before I had a chance to respond, he was gone. Leaving me to look back into the eyes of this person I hadn't seen in two years. "Uh… Hey," I felt myself gradually walking backward, "what are you doing here?"

"Figures your mother wouldn't want to ruin the surprise."

I bit back my lips before uttering, "It is surprising, yes... But not in the way you think it is." I take that opportunity to look down the length of my ex-girlfriend, Teresa. She still looked good, but when I think about that hurricane, I just want to run as far as I can in the opposite direction.

All I could think about was the day I broke up with her. For a few weeks prior, she had been accusing me of cheating on her, which I was not. One day, she had become so possessive that she showed up at my building and stormed in my office screaming at me. Because she hadn't been getting the rise out of me she was looking for, since I was innocent, she grabbed the stapler from my desk and chucked it across the room and through my glass door. I had security escort her out as I told her I never wanted to see her again.

My parents never caught wind of that outburst, or several others that had occurred before the big show; otherwise she wouldn't be standing right here with her crazy eyes piercing at me. At least I hoped this was the case. Though now I was torn between upsetting my mother and setting this ticking time bomb off.

Just one dinner, you'll manage. Hopefully. I thought to myself.

Dinner went by calmly. I knew Teresa wouldn't want to expose the monster inside of her to my parents. Or she is taking medication for maniacal behavior. Before I had a chance to run out, my mother told me I had to walk Teresa out to her car then help her clean up from dinner.

"You look really good Jane." She stopped me at the bottom of the front stairs.

I bit the inside of my cheek and muttered a quiet thanks.

"You know I've been thinking about us…"

God, no. I bring us a few steps out to the curb and begin to decline the life threaten offer. "While I have too, Teresa, I think a big part of me still has a lot of growing to do, you know what I mean?" I have to think of all the easiest ways to let her down smoothly while totally dismissing the whole notion. Need to keep calm in order to deter the beast in her from escaping. "I just, I have to work on myself, some more, I think. You were right, T, I was being selfish."

"Say no more Jane, I totally understand." Her index finger pushed against my lips in a shushing manner.

I was in the clear. She bought that lie.

Her finger dropped down and she replaced it with her lips, driving her tongue into my mouth and giving me a sloppy wet kiss. She pulled away with a loud pop. "Call me when you're ready, Janey."

Never going to happen, I think as she drives off. I use the back of my hand to wipe away at my mouth. I was going to need something a lot stronger than that bottle of wine after this evening's events. I would hate to think what was going through my head when she and I first stated dating.

Back inside, as my mother and I cleared the table off, she took the opportunity to catch up with my day to day. Missing out on so much time, she certainly never shies away from asking questions. I had told her about the small business opportunities we were looking into and how Frankie had found this one that seemed promising.

"What's it called?" She was washing dishes while I dried and put away.

"Monday Morning. It's a café downtown. Could use some help."

Well that's so nice of you to offer your help. "Well, it's more in support of Frankie. That girl he went out with last night works there. Nina."

Of course my nosy mother already knew about this having heard it from Tommy, most likely. "Uh huh, and did you meet her already?"

"Yeah, she's cute. Seems nice." That's literally all I knew about her. Oh, and where she worked.

"Is she the owner of the café?" My mother sounded hopeful as she handed me the large pot she uses for all of her sauces.

"No. The owner is this woman who," I took a long time to think about this. Initially, I thought one way about her then after yesterday at the aquarium everything had changed. "Well, she is certainly very interesting."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

I paused in my drying motion with the hand towel wrapped around my grasp. "Let's hope so. We have a meeting tomorrow afternoon."

"You know you should be careful with small businesses, Janey. Like with your father and his company, it's their whole life _and _their family's whole life… Most times, it's more than just a business to them."

I quietly dried the rest of the dishes while I absorbed the thought my mother left with me and recalled back to what Miss Isles had told me when were seated in the booth of her café the other day._ "It may not mean much to you, but it is everything to me. Please, don't ruin this."_ Repeating this in my head now, the effects of it have become stronger. I didn't invest into any business to ruin it. But with something small like this, it needed to be handled very delicately, with both hands on, not just one.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

MAURA

With a rough and unintentionally loud chop, I sweep the rest of the fresh ginger into the palm of my hand and I quickly transfer it to the pot of simmering strawberries, tangerine rinds, and sugar. I usually like to take extra care of one of the café's best sellers, though this morning I seemed to have been a little more aggressive than normal. Preparing the pastry toppings and fillings was the last step in the day's preparations. There were three different varieties we served up, each with two fruits and a fresh herb grown here in house. I gave a stir to the mixture on the burner and wrung my hands into my apron with an anxious twist. I had started an hour earlier to be able to mentally prepare myself for the meeting this afternoon.

Sleep was certainly lost last night over this whole thing, especially after doing some light research on the company right before bed. It had grown from solely investing in houses and condos, to hotels, to commercial and industrial spaces. With a solid hone in on market, they were expanding out and taking on major businesses and finding great success. It made me feel a little more comfortable. While Jane Rizzoli still maintained this sort of ruthless demeanor where no matter where she pointed everyone stood in line, there was also something warm and inviting about the investor. The paradox caused me to snap my head up and peer out of the window hidden behind a rack of serving dishes. Today was going to be a very long day and we didn't even open for another hour.

I was going to utilize the rest of my morning and ease into the Cello Suit No. 1 that was playing in the background while finishing the week's food orders and updating a trend chart I had set up based on the data. I clicked away and transferred all the files onto a flash drive to ensure all of this information was portable should it be brought up at the meeting. I briefly wondered if the whole team would be there and what their roles would be within this possible agreement.

Minutes after, Kailin and Nina enter together and I feel as if I have already spent an entire day here. I take a deep and centering breath as I carry my stride over to the speaker emitting Bach and power off the device. "Good Morning ladies, and happy Monday." Kailin gave her signature eye roll and Nina brightly smiled my direction. Time to let today happen.

* * *

JANE

"After the morning meeting with the team, you have a Stratham and Groll conference call at nine-fifteen, Judy Wallace at eleven o'clock, and Maura Isles to close the day at two in the afternoon. HR needs these signed and these… And these reviewed," he stacked three overflowing folders in my arm before continuing. "Jason Campbell emailed earlier that he would be updating the contract and it would be in your inbox in less than twenty-four hours, David Mannheim said you can still screw yourself but he will say in for ten percent," finally, he sucks in a breath of air, "and your mother called."

Even with the mention of my mother calling, though I knew he was being facetious, my mind was still stuck on my two o'clock meeting. My assistant, Duncan, overloads me with as much information as he can in the morning, as long as he sees that I have a coffee in my hand. If I do not, he sends someone out immediately to bring me one before dumping the pile of my day in front of me the second the elevator doors open. The view from his office overlooks the entrance for the parking garage and his timing is always flawless on my arrival.

As I make my way to my office, I can see Barry and Vince through the glass wall laughing and eating in overstuffed chairs at the conference table. I drop the manila folders on my desk and head in their direction.

"Morning Rizzoli," they both greet me as I pull a chair and sit with them while I finish my coffee.

I had met each of them at different companies and once I established my roots into this company, I brought them aboard right away. They are so different, so opposite, but that only aids in how they do as a team. Vince Korsak, a man near to retirement, has a lifetime of experience and knowledge of the game, and Barry Frost, a late twenties young gun who is quick with a computer and as smooth talking as they come.

"That shoe joint, Korsak? Really?"

He gave a deep chuckle. "It was the first thing that came to mind."

The younger of the dynamic duo, Barry Frost, piped in. "And that speakeasy… Totally made up. Saw it on TV."

They both laughed together before Korsak offered an explanation for the outburst. "Frankie told us right away about the place he picked out so we just gave you some throwaway ideas."

I stood swiftly from the chair with feigned drama and stormed off to my office as their laughter bubbled up more. "You guys are jerks." I flipped them off from the other side of the glass wall and we all chuckled.

Duncan is right on my heel as I try to sit down behind my desk, "Frankie wants to know what you want for breakfast. Picture of the menu coming in."

I sat with a heavy plop. "Where is he ordering from?"

My assistant peers down to his phone and taps his finger a couple times. "Oh, Monday Morning." He pushed the phone in my direction and I browsed the photo of a menu from the café.

Though it was a small selection, maybe a dozen items, everything still sounded pretty good. How had I not noticed that menu board when I was there? I checked my watch. I still had a little over an hour until my first big call of the day. "Tell him I'll be there in fifteen minutes." He looked as though he was typing in the response while I headed back from the way I just came.

In a flash, I pulled out of my reserved spot in the parking garage and drove through morning Boston rush hour more frantically than I would have liked to. I managed to find a spot just a few buildings down and used my long strides to bring me to the front door as quickly as possible. Frankie was inside and appeared to be chatting up Nina who was stood behind the counter.

"Wow, Janie, that was fast! How many red lights ya blow on the way here?"

I bit the inside of my cheek while I moseyed up to the register. I motioned to the menu on the wall above hour heads. "You order anything yet?"

His face had reddened as he pulled his eyes away from the woman who he had been on two dates with since Friday night. "Ah, no. Not yet. I always get a pastry and a coffee though."

Sounded simple enough, I looked up to the menu once more to get a look at the choices. They were listed right under the three muffin options and above the six omelet selections. Blackberry-lemon and thyme tart, a ginger tangerine-strawberry strudel, and a blueberry-apricot and rosemary galette. I had never even imagined those flavors would work together, but they sounded pretty damn good. My eyes darted around, unable to decide and I made a face that apparently exposed my inner thoughts as Nina spoke up.  
"All of the herbs used here are grown in house. She also makes all of the pastries and muffins fresh every single morning."

"Who does?" I asked, already knowing the answer to this.

"Maura does." Nina, some other worker who was refilling the milk selections by the coffee station, and Frankie, to my surprise, all said in unison.

I stepped back and looked at all of them as a strange silence filled the small restaurant.

The woman on everyone's mind exited through the swinging kitchen door. She had her hair piled on top of her head in a messy bun, a dark and well used apron hung from her waist covering the light jeans underneath, and a deep forest green t-shirt that clung to her. The shade mimicked flecks of color in her eyes that I should not have recognized.

"Miss Isles." I could not stop the slight smile that crept across my lips when my mind immediately flipped through flashback moments of our time spent at the aquarium.

"Miss Rizzoli, good morning."

By the guarded stance and glances at her staff, I took the first step, "I, um, I just came for breakfast."

She wrung her hands into the bottom of her apron as she guided us back toward the counter. "Well, what can I make for you?"

I looked back up at the menu and noticed the omelets were all made to order. My mouth watered. No time for that today, but soon. "Actually, I was taking a look at the pastries. Which one is your favorite?"

"The blueberry-lemon and thyme tart is a consistently rotating item we have here that has become popular with the guests and we usually run out of them by noon."

"But is that one your favorite?"

She licked her lips with a quiet "no."

My eyes and body made a prompting motion for her to answer.

"My favorite item on the menu is the lavender and honey buckwheat muffin."

I made a face and that warranted a small twitch of a smile from the dark blonde woman. "Okay. One of those. One of the tarts. And the biggest coffee you have."

"Coming right up."

I hated that I had to get back to the office so quickly.

* * *

MAURA

I patted away the moisture building across my forehead. The valve connecting our dishwasher to the sink had a clog that was creating some backflow into the sink. As soon as I had determined this was the issue, I grabbed my set of tools from the office and slid beneath the frame of the sink to get to work.

I put Kailin on omelet and muffin duty, to her surprise and mine, while Nina took over the register and the coffee station. Lunch rush was just dying down at the last of the hour but there were still a group of people in the front of the house either eating or waiting for food. Even with a small hold up, Nina was able to smooth over any wait time that a guest was about to endure and offered out samples of the pastries. I had been able to get the minor plumbing issue fixed in record time with a celebratory cheer from my youngest employee who was at the flat top spinning a spatula around in her hand.

When the café had cleared from the last patron and I had cleaned up the small mess I made with my plumbing endeavor, Nina rushed to the kitchen door. "Maura, it's time to get ready for the meeting. We can finish with this."

I anxiously nodded while they physically took things out of my hands and guided me to the bathroom, replacing my handful of tools with a bag of clothes I brought to change into. "Hop to! You have less than twenty minutes to get out of here." Kailin added as she closed the door behind the shove she gave me.

Immediately I peeled out of my clothes and freshened up with a cold and awakening face wash followed by light daytime make up and a pump of perfume. I had changed into my Gibson notch collar grey blazer, black slacks, white blouse, and black Jimmy Choos. Releasing the bobby pins from my hair, I combed my fingers through the waves and let it fall over my shoulders. I gave myself a brief once over in the floor length mirror on the back of door and with a nod of approval I exited back into the kitchen.

I am greeted by hooting and hollering from Nina an Kailin and I feel a blush creep up my neck.

"Damn Maura, if you don't get a deal, maybe you'll get a date." Kailin whistled at me.

Though my ears perked up at this for a moment, I gave a sideways stare to the young woman and scrutinized my eyes into a question.

"Well, I know she dates women… so it's possible," Nina grinned in my direction then addressed Kailin, "Frankie told me their mother invited Jane's ex-girlfriend over for their family dinner night they have each Sunday and she told Frankie not to come so he couldn't interrupt anything… That's when we decided to go the movies." She looked back at me, "But he told me her ex is totally crazy and she wants nothing to do with her."

I tried not to let that sit with me on my way over to her office.

* * *

JANE

Though this is the fourth time I am meeting with her, I have seen Miss Isles in an array of attire, each instance taking my breath away. From the jeans and t-shirt, to a little black dress, the running garb, and now this. Just hours ago she was standing behind the counter of her café with a splatter of ingredients and stains covering her apron. And now here she was in _this. _I noticed her as soon as she exited the elevator with my assistant Duncan leading the way to my office. Her cinnamon-blond hair was down and flowing freely over her shoulders that were covered in a cropped grey blazer. Under that was a thin and flowing white blouse that was tucked into a pair of form fitting black slacks. She crossed the room quickly in her five inch heels and held her hand out with a firm and assertive shake.

I offered a tight nod while we shook. "Good to see you again, Miss Ises."

A playful grin almost spread across her face. "You too Miss Rizzoli."

"Please," I asked sincerely, "call me Jane from now on…"

"Only if you refer to me as Maura."

"Done deal." I promised, and then added with what could have sounded like bitter laughter, "One down, one to go." I held my hand out to the chair on the other side of my mahogany desk. "Please have a seat. Can I get you so something to drink?"

"No, I'm fine, thank you." She looked immediately apprehensive and I wanted nothing more than to reassure this woman. But there was also a part of me that seemed almost, dare I even think it, nervous.

"Maura," I paused to let the name stick. "I just want to make sure you know all I intend to do is put a little bit of what _I_ have into what _you_ built to make it bigger and more profitable for both of _us_. I am not looking to take over your day to day or even hire or fire anyone. I just want you to keep doing what you're doing and allow me to help steer you in a more money driven way."

The once soft lines of her face had hardened and she looked at me as though she didn't believe a word I was saying.

"Look," I cleared my throat and leaned forward in my chair, placing my elbows the desk. "Honestly, Maura..." I stammered until I could find the right words since my mouth couldn't catch up with my brain. "We received some bad press," I began quietly at first, "And I am concerned about the ripple effect it could potentially cause. So I'm looking to sort of soften our image a little bit… That's why I went in the local-small-business direction." Releasing a gust of air from my chest, I continued, "And that's the truth. So I want to do this, there are a multitude of reasons and we will get to all of them. Number one being your food is incredible and I have never tried anything like it before."

I felt instant relief when I saw her shoulders relax. "Thank you… For being honest with me." A hesitant breath escaped her lips. "If we are going to be partners, in a way, I ask that you are always straightforward with me. I can always handle the truth, as long as that is exactly what it is, the truth."

"You have my word, Maura. And if there's one thing I'm good for, it is that. And that's the truth."

She gave me a slow nod and hopeful look. "Well, thank you. And, I guess… What's next then?"

"I'd like to take a look at some numbers concerning your business and discuss them with you so we can _both _agree on what would be best moving forward," I tapped my fingertips on the glass top to the desk.

"I like to be thorough and efficient, so I brought everything with me." She fiddled in her bag and pulled out a flash drive on a key chain.

Impressed, I gave a chuckle and smile of appreciation. "Perfect. Let's take a look here then," I lifted open the screen to my lap top and motioned to the side for the USB port. She handed the drive over and I plugged it in, waiting a few moments. "Wow… you are thorough." I said as soon as the window opened revealing file after file of information all appropriately labeled and dated back to what appeared to be the opening of the café. I noticed a hint of blush color her cheeks as she looked away, almost embarrassed. "This is really remarkable, Maura. Everything is here."

"Oh, and before I forget to mention," She stood slowly and cautiously rounded the corner of the desk. I pulled my hands back from the computer and gave her some space. She clicked away through a few documents until she found the one she was looking for. "This spreadsheet here has the tabs at the bottom for the specialty items and seasonal ingredients."

I leaned in to see what she was referring to and looked over the page. She clicked a few more times to show me certain things, all of which I had a very hard time paying attention to the closer I sat to her. The perfume that radiated from her skin was making me dizzy and it was becoming increasingly difficult to keep up with her words. Not to mention the way her hair tumbled over her shoulder and brushed mine when she made the slight movements with the mouse on my desktop. Barely coherent in my current state, I mumbled, "You sure cover all the bases at once don't you." I felt my voice get raspier and lower as I completed my statement.

It looked as though goose bumps crawled up her neck from the sound of my voice. She cleared her throat and went back to her chair. We did everything in our power to avoid eye contact at first. I felt I needed to be the one to cut the growing awkward tension.

"All of this information is great, Maura. Thank you for this," finally we were able to catch each other's eyes. "I also like to be hands on too," I paused, seeing the expression on her face at my word choice before quickly continuing, "At the business. I like to be hands on at the business, getting on the floor, getting a feel for the place. A day in the life, if you will."

A smirk peeked across one side of her lips. "So I will see you tomorrow morning then? How does five-thirty sound?"

I bit my lips back hard and between the clench I gave an agreeing noise. I had no idea what I would be getting myself into. But I was eager to find out.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I am sorry for the wait, still plenty more to come. Thank you for your reviews and encouragement!

Chapter Six

MAURA

It was two minutes to four o'clock in the morning and Beethoven was slowly warming up the speakers in the back of the house at my café. With a measured breath and closed eyes, I allowed the stillness to surround me for a brief moment as a means to gather my focus for the day. I opened my palms wide, reaching my fingers as far as they could push out and pulled them tightly into fists. I repeated this action several times until I could be sure the muscles and tendons were sufficiently stretched, ready to work.

Completing my sanitizing prep and then getting the bread into the oven, next I wanted to get started on the galettes. They had been selling well and I thought to make an extra batch today. After I began the simmering of the fruit, herb, and sugar for the fillings in large pots on the stove, I then needed to prepare the crust. Just as I threw a handful of flour on the stainless steel workspace, three hard knocks came from the front door. I checked the time again as if my eyes were playing tricks on me. My hand still covered in the white dusty mess, I sprinted to the front to see who on earth it was at this time.

With a sharp snap I released the blind fixed to the door and there standing on the other side of window was a sleepy-eyed Jane Rizzoli who appeared to be mouthing the word "coffee."

I fumbled somewhat while opening the door and allowing her in with surprise evident in my voice. "Wow, you're… Early. I thought we agreed on five-thirty?" _Also, I wasn't sure if you were coming or not_, I thought to myself.

She huffed a response with a flit of her chin and narrowing of her eyes. It was as if she was trying to tell me that she won this challenge I had set up for her. "I knew you'd be in earlier than that. So here I am."

The way she walked to the middle of the room and gestured to the space around with her long wing span allowed me to take her in fully this morning. She was dressed simply in worn jeans and a t-shirt, with her raven waves pulled back into a messy pony tail. I also noticed tucked and rolled up underneath her arm appeared to be an apron. I tried not to eye her up and down a second time and tore my gaze away.

"Ah, yes. So, let's get started, shall we?" My voice nearly cracked. She responded with a hardened stare and it took me a moment to realize why. "After coffee. Let me get you situated." I led us back through the kitchen and gave her a rough lesson in washing hands properly and thoroughly while I poured us each a cup. I went through almost as many scrub brushes and soap as I did food items.

"You made a mess." She pointed at the flour tossed over the table top.

I hid a smile as I explained it was part of the prep in making the galettes each morning. Jane continued to take large gulps of the hot beverage until it was just about done. She looked around and took in the racks of plate ware, the tile, the burners and ovens, the pots and pans hung above the workspace, and everything in between. I watched her dark eyes pan over each and every inch of the large room as if she was mentally preparing herself to take on a towering task.

"You know… I could just explain things as I go along instead of laying out the whole day and expecting you to remember it all," I then thought to add, "with only one cup of coffee…"

She puffed out a response.

I curled a finger at her, indicating I wanted her to follow me and I brought us back to the front of the house to the espresso machine. I watched the way she looked at it as if it were from outer space. "It's really not as scary as it looks." I offered to her wide eyes. I could have made these blindfolded, it was all muscle memory. I prepared a double shot for us each and warned her to take it easy because it would certainly kick in pretty quickly with quite the impact.

"Oh don't you worry, it will take three more of those to give me the jitters." Her long black lashes fluttered in my direction.

The simple look caused another crumble in an otherwise stone barrier. I paused a moment, locking that away for later, and didn't want to lose any more time this morning. There was still plenty to do.

The raven haired and savvy business woman released the tucked cloth from under her arm and tied her apron around her waist. It had never seen a kitchen. And I could tell this because of the price tag hanging from the material.

"Okay so, everything I do, you do. I'll go slowly, but it's simple. You should have no problem keeping up." I said it almost as a challenge to make sure she was ready to rise to the occasion. "First, grab a handful of that flour and throw it down here," I pointed at a place inches away from my work area and went to the refrigerator to get two lumps of dough tossing one in the middle of the messes we had just begun.

"So you just roll this out?"

"Well, there's a bit more than that to it."

"Is it homemade?" She poked at it.

"Yes, I make it in large batches, portion them off, and refrigerate them for up to two days.

"What's in it?"

"This is flour, butter, and vinegar. The trick when making it is to make sure the butter is nice and cold and toss all the ingredients into a food processor." I motioned to the side of the kitchen with the small appliances. "Next," I grabbed two wooden rolling pins, "we will roll this out." I began the motion then watched her do one rotation. "You want to work it out slowly from the middle and don't want to go too close to the edge."

It took her a couple rolls but she was able to get it. Still, a wave of uncertainty loomed around her when she thought she had completed her first task.

"Now, we will cut this into twenty-four squares, like a grid pattern." She copied me exactly. "These are mini two-bite galettes. And the filling that has been simmering on the stove for about thirty minutes is just about ready to get spooned into the middle of the squares we just cut out. We will just each need to make one more batch."

I stirred the macerated fruit as Jane finally uttered another word. "How long did it take you to cut up all the things that go in there?"

"I prepare most things in the evening – cutting, slicing, chopping… and store everything in airtight containers until morning. That way I can just dump it all right in there and save myself some time." Jane nodded thoughtfully at my explanation before I continued. "So before we spoon the fillings, I want to put some cornstarch in here and whisk it a few times. It will help to ensure the fruit mixture will not stick to the crust."

After we put the dollop in the center of each piece, I warned the quickly adapting sous chef the next part was the second trickiest part to making these, apart from the actual baking of them. "You want to flip the corners in and create a little pouch, like this." With practiced ease, I did three of them so she could grasp an idea. It was much harder than it looked.

Her first execution was a disaster. I did my best to save it as I showed her once more, even slower than before. Just as Jane was working her hands into a pincer grasp, I placed my fingers over hers and showed her how properly fold in the sides. After finishing the second, then the third one, it finally dawned on me what I was doing and our very close proximity and I reeled my hand back as if were on fire while trying to pretend nothing happened.

She graciously cleared her throat, "You make it look so easy."

"Repetition." I continued to fold the corners at a more rapid pace. "I do just about the same thing every single morning…" I completed mine while she still worked on hers. "I switch up the recipes based on season and will introduce one new item every so often like a bagel or croissant of sorts. But they have never done consistently well."

I snapped out of the trance I fell into watching her long fingers get better and more tactile with the delicate pastry dough. "Next we want to paint a little egg wash over the top of them before we pop them into the oven."

We both reached for the brush at the same time, our hands coming into abrupt contact before pulling them away. An awkward laugh escaped both of us as I reach for another one and began showing her how to apply the whipped yolk over the top and around the sides of the crust. We each carried to trays over to the convection oven. I didn't get the opportunity to brief her on baking temperatures, but thought I may have another chance one day soon.

"So what's next?" She turned from the oven after waving goodbye to the galettes. Her eyes sparkled with something I was unsure of but it was hard to unlock mine from hers.

"Um…" I stammered, "coffee!"

She fist pumped into the air.

"Then we will get back to work…. Your apron is still a little too clean." I pulled the price tag off from the spot by her hip and tossed a wink her direction. The sound of laughter that rumbled from her chest caused a tremble of excitement throughout my whole body.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Sorry about the wait, please read and enjoy! Leave a comment if the words compel you and thank you for taking the time.

Chapter Seven

JANE POV

After two more surprise morning visits to Monday Morning, Maura had fully agreed to, and signed on to be partners. So flooded by relief, I just couldn't wait to get started. The first couple of weeks were spent emailing back and forth with new floor plans and seating arrangements along with quotes from preferred companies she and I had both chosen. We had discussed in the beginning it would be best to close the doors for up to a week complete the renovations. Not only just because it would be quicker and more efficient, it also gave my team a chance to do what they do best. By the time the doors were ready to open, I wanted to be sure there would be a line wrapped around the corner.

Today was the last day of the old place. I knew it was going to be a very stressful day for the three employees of the small business I had taken half ownership of. I had assured everyone they would get their weeks' pay plus vacation time on top and well will start fresh in seven days. While Kailin and Nina seemed grateful for the time off, Maura only nodded anxiously. Though she and I both knew she would be a worried wreck.

When making this deal, I had initially thought there would be a lot of arm twisting decision making and miscommunication, but I'm surprised to say that was not the case. In fact, she and I make a great team and have had effective communication and similar ways of thinking. If she weren't so enamored with her café and the women she hired, I think I may have tried harder to snatch her up for my company. There was a no bullshit – cut right to it – direct approach she had about everything. She was decisive and full of knowledge to help guide my ideas but not try to make my mind up for me or deter me from thinking otherwise. It has been insanely refreshing.

On my drive into work this morning I had thought about ways to say "thank you for not being impossible to work with" but in the form of a bouquet or edible arrangement. Though those things are so lame and she had been gracious enough to extend her patience to a hard headed Italian woman, they just wouldn't suffice. I let a few ideas roll around in my head throughout the rest of the day while I met with my team about the new website we had been creating for Monday Morning so it would be possible to place orders online and pick up to go without having to wait.

It wasn't until I had come back to my office after a series of meetings and number crunching for not just Maura's business but my own and several others that finally an idea had formed in my head. I was beginning to think of the most tailored way to say "thank you and I'm excited for the future of this business." I gathered my keys from the top drawer of my desk and slid my phone in my front pocket. There was one stop I needed to make first.

* * *

MAURA POV

This day has been a total blur to me. I believe it to be a mixture of my sentiment for the café and apprehension to change causing me to lose so much focus. Though Kailin and Nina could not be more supportive and are both in this with me through and through, my nerves have been getting the best of me. They have just left for the day, each staying an hour later to help gather up some loose ends before the renovation commences tomorrow afternoon. I nearly had to push them out of the door to get my last few moments of peace and quiet.

When I had gone into this contract, I had merely anticipated the first slight disagreement taking place early on and causing an immediate rift between the working relationship Jane and I had been building. It's strange to say this never happened. Even weeks down the line, we have things we disagree on, certainly, but the execution of our differences is what really matters. She also made the effort to stop by on two other occasions in the morning for some light prep work and stayed the entire day to watch the function of the business and the three of us.

With a plop, I let myself collapse into the office chair. I relaxed back as far I as could, smoothing my hands through my hair to relieve some of the pressure throbbing in my head. I released a slow and deliberate, albeit, shaky breath. Having a week off was going to drive me crazy. There was some reading I could catch up on, and I could perhaps check with the aquarium about booking a couple of tours if the time allowed. Just sitting at home on my hands was definitely not an option.

I righted my chair back up and began collecting my laptop when I heard a knocking at the front door. Kailin had been a bit of mess these past couple of days too, she had been a little scatterbrained and leaving her personal items all over the place. Yesterday she caught me on the way to my car because she had forgotten her cell phone and this morning she nearly tripped over her own feet across the tile. I smiled to myself and made my way to the door not bothering with lifting up the blind.

"You really should keep better track of your…" I pulled the door open and snapped my mouth shut. "Oh. Hi." I stammered. "I'm so sorry," I allowed my guest in, locking the door behind us with a loud click. "I thought you were Kailin, she's been rather forgetful the past couple of days."

The raven haired CEO entered with a chuckle. "It's no problem, sorry if I am disturbing you at all."

A different kind of nerves swarmed through my body. "Ah, no. Not at all. I was actually just getting ready to leave for the evening."

"Oh," she wrung her hands tighter around a canvas bag she had draped over her shoulder.

"I don't have any plans or anything," I added. "Nothing to do actually. Just seemed like the right time to leave." I was rambling. I never ramble.

"Well, maybe I can change your mind?" She led us back toward the kitchen where the only set of lights were on and placed the bag on top of the table while looking to me with inquisitive eyes.

"That depends." I playfully challenged.

"Depends on what?"

"What the offer is." I had countered as a matter of fact.

She took out the contents of the bag and placed them purposefully on the stainless steel prep station. First it was a bottle of red wine, then a bottle of white wine, a wine key, four wine glasses, some brie, and a baguette. With a wave of her hand over the items, she sought confirmation.

"Well this just seems impossible to turn down," I smiled brightly in her direction.

She did a celebratory fist movement before reaching for wine opener. "Red or white for you?"

"Red, please."

With a practiced hand, she poured the crimson liquid into two of the glasses while putting the others back in the bag. "I thought Nina and Kailin may still be here," she had indicated with a gesture at the extra glassware.

"Nina wanted to go home to get ready for her date with Frankie tonight and Kailin is dog-sitting for a friend who's out of town and wanted to make sure the apartment is in one piece."

"Ah, well then the cheese and bread is all for us then." She tore a corner off and spread some brie over the crust.

"Works for me," I ripped myself off a bite. "It just occurred to me I haven't had dinner yet. Or lunch." I tore off another piece.

"Well that wine may affect you a little too quickly. Maybe we should order something a more substantial?"

I took a healthy sip from the glass. "I think I may want it to affect me quickly."

"Oh?" Jane questioned with a laugh.

"I have a week off and no idea how to spend my time. I think I'll enjoy the wine for now."

Her eyes sparkled in my direction. "Well, I'll cheers to that." She tapped our glasses together as a moment of silence passed between us. "I just want to say thank you, Maura."

I tipped my head curiously. "Thank me?"

"Yes. Thank you for being willing and ready with this whole project. You've been so cool about everything and haven't spent the entire time shooting down my ideas... Well, you _have_ been shooting them down but you've been so gracious in rejecting them and but helping us to come up with something together."

We both allowed our laughter to ring about the kitchen while our eyes landed on each other and froze. It allowed me the opportunity to see the caramel color swirling around the dark of her irises and the perfectly chiseled features of her face. Upon that thought, I looked away sharply and sipped once more on the wine, unsure of what to say with the growing tension in the room. Jane must have felt the same awkward air as she also looked away off into the distance.

* * *

JANE POV

I am tethered to the hazel of her eyes and need to look away quickly before I do or say something foolish. I lean my back against the prep table and face the doors of the kitchen, crossing my legs in front of me in a relaxed stance. "How come you chose the name Monday Morning?"

She slowly stepped around the table to come into my view, as I had rudely turned my back on her, though, only to hide the blush burning on my cheeks. "After the Fleetwood Mac song of the same name… Just thought it was fitting and held sentimental value to me."

The cinnamon blonde woman did not seem too eager to offer up personal information. Even after all these weeks of working with her, we still never really chit-chatted or discussed things outside of work-related issues. I don't know about her… But I wanted to break that barrier.

I drained the rest of my glass and placed it down with a louder than necessary tap. With my eyes glued to the floor in front of me, my voice crackled as I spoke. "You're making it a little difficult…"

She placed her empty beverage next to mine. "I assure you, I'm not try—"

I cut her off, "To get to know you, as a person. Not just a business partner. We have a long road and bright future ahead of us here with this place. I think it could work in our favor to get to know one another and not just in a work environment. Or it's a horrible idea, one or the other." I threw in the last bit with a laugh. "But only one way to find out, I guess." I looked up to catch her eyes only to see she already had hers pinned in my direction, her head nodding in harmony.

"I think it could work in our benefit to some extent."

I clapped my hands together, "Great. Let's go out then. I know a place."

I noticed the immediate concern in her features. "I would love to and am appreciative of the offer, I just don't think I am appropriately dressed for the occasion… I have been baking and cooking in this all day and am covered in ingredients and spices."

I wanted to mention how I thought she already looked incredible but was terrified in what sort of response that would garner. So I instead remained silent, hoping she would feel obligated to fill the void with her own idea.

"However… I have a condo, nearby, if you'd like to retreat there for the evening? It's off of Franklin Street…" she offered. My ears perked at the all too familiar street name. I raised my eyebrow in question while my mouth formed an agreement.


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Note: After many, _many_ rough drafts please enjoy the eighth chapter. Thank you to all readers and reviewers!

Chapter Eight

JANE POV

"You sure are putting a lot of time into this place," Vince, or Korsak, as I usually referred to him, tapped his pen on the table as if to emphasize his point. He was the only one still left after the morning meeting in the conference room. Well, he and I still sat there with half emptied cups of coffee. He was my mentor in business. He knew everyone and a little something about everything - the man is street wise, old school business savvy in the sense that the aged tricks of the trade still work with ease, and as real as they come. I think deep down he was aware I sought his approval on just about everything.

"The importance of it's success has become a prime objective for me." I stated flatly before adding, with a slightly lighter tone, "I found a different kind of spark for this…" I indicated with a swirl of my finger then brought it down to trace the outline of my coffee mug.

"Just make sure you light it the right way, Janey, you'll only have one shot with this one."

"It's different this time, I think." I looked through the floor to ceiling windows and into the vast sky, momentarily losing myself in the clouds preparing to daydream.

"Well you better know for sure and soon. It's not a franchise, or a chain, or a multi million dollar development. The whip around effect you like to give those guys will never work with this place. You need to think of it in terms like this: high end steak dinners that pop out of the kitchen all night long in identical form by the dozens, or a single home cooked meal that took _all_ bleeding day to make. Those seem to be the ends of your business spectrum right now. You can weigh both options and balance them daily or drop the scale completely to one side, that's the only way it'll work. Any inconsistencies in balance will fuck up your scale, and possibly so much so that neither side can recover." I didn't look up, but heard Korsak slide his chair back, shuffling his way to my end of the long oval table. The old timer grinned at me before squeezing my shoulder on the way out.

Needing something to occupy my mind for the time being in order to push aside the metaphor Korsak left me with, I went back to staring intently out of the window in an attempt to fall back into a contemplative silence. I mentally went over my morning meeting, learning that with the addition of who I would often refer to as Bill and Ted, though were properly named Preston and Benjamin, were actually an asset for the team because they could gear their attention toward a different audience as they were apparently both somewhat of what they call "influencers" in social media. Whatever that meant. Frankie and Frost had made one hell of a marketing team themselves, with no surprise. Though Frost did his best work with Korsak in my opinion, just something about that man where you need and want his approval for everything.

Trying to steer my mind in a direction away from a work, a small pang of guilt washed over me when Maura popped up in my head. I still felt so badly of how the other night panned out and haven't really done anything to amend it. Though, there was no bad energy between us at all and she is possibly the most understanding woman I have ever met, there was just an essence of uncertainty in the air around us that I so badly wanted to clear. It had become more than just wanting to maintain a business relationship, though we have come discover that we make a pretty damn good team. But a big part of me wanted to explore outside of that and I am pretty sure she does too. I feel it in my gut.

In a hurried motion to my office in connection with the conference room, I grabbed the car keys from my drawer and told Duncan I need to run an errand and to not bother me until I got back. He warned me I better be here in time to meet with Wallace Wood for the article he was going to do on some new projects within my company in which we planned to drop a plug for the re-opening of Monday Morning.

* * *

MAURA POV

My feet hit the puddles collecting on the pavement with a wet slap as I worked my way through the Boston Commons. As I reach my second mile, I decided I would retire early today and walked back to my car intent on heading home to change and spend my time a little differently than the previous days. In the time that I had been off, I have done nothing but read, run, brainstorm, and test new recipes – for both the restaurant and to keep my own skill set at its peak. Kailin, Nina, and I had met for breakfast once during the week to discuss new ideas for the café and to just catch up in general. The days have just zipped by and I find myself still whipping my head around to keep up with it. There were only three days left until the re-open and I still felt so ill-prepared. Today being Friday, I thought perhaps I should follow up with Jane before the start of the weekend. We last spoke on Wednesday evening about the new coffee display and to gain my insight on colors for the exterior, along with ironing out other finer details. Her phone calls are typically quick, right to the point, and no room for interpretation. I appreciated that immensely. Though I also enjoyed the banter we had developed and wish I could experience more of it.

We never made it to my condo the other evening. I had given Jane the address and we were to head straight there. Comments had been made about who would arrive first and that Jane evidently lived several blocks down on the same street. I had parked, pulled a couple of wine glasses out, filled them immediately with the rest of the bottle she had brought earlier and I took home with me when I told her I knew I could beat her here and would have this in a glass awaiting her arrival. Then I stood in front of the fifteen foot tall windows in anticipation as I let the view take my breath away for the moment, getting lost in the darkening sky and bright lights of the city in perfect contrast.

After I coated my mouth with the first pull of the drink, the buzz of my phone in my pocket startled me with a harsh swallow of the liquid down my throat before I was able to answer. "Hi Maura," was the first thing I heard, "listen," was the next thing she said as her husky voice breathed with trepidation, the sound of it immediately causing me to feel the slump in my shoulders. Then her words just slowly poured out like the rest of the wine down the sink.

She explained her mother had experienced some car trouble on the way home from her cousin's house and her father had had one too many and could not drive to pick her up, Frankie was on a date, so it only left Jane to be the one to the rescue. Her apologies ran up and down for a good minute and a half afterward and went on to reiterate how disappointed she was in how this evening had panned out, which made two of us. There were fleeting promises that she would find some way to make it up to me.

I let the memory pass and kept my head up. My morning run did not seem to relieve my mind as well as I had hoped. I showered and changed quickly so there could be no second thoughts and voyaged in the direction of a place that brings me comfort and balance like none other.

* * *

JANE POV

I couldn't bring myself to call her, but I showed up in front of the door to her condo, still having the address along with the pass code I was to use at the first row of doors that would grant me access to the elevators. I recalled her suite number with ease as I brought my hand to a knocking motion. After waiting several beats without any audible movement from the other side, I had come to the assumption she just wasn't home. It was only just past ten o'clock in the morning and was curious as to where Maura could have been. I didn't know her all that well on a personal level but at the same time I was in tune with her in a way. I am still trying to understand it myself.

A thought crossed my mind and I made my way to the only other place apart from Monday Morning where I had seen her. After crossing town and battling for parking with school buses and mini vans, before I knew it, I was purchasing a ticket for the aquarium.

I had been wandering around the maze of exhibits in search of the woman who spent a lot of time in my thoughts. Recalling certain insights of knowledge on the varying types of fish and sea creatures she shared with TJ and me that one day, I decided to just allow my feet to now guide me to where exactly I needed I need to go. It felt as though everything was in slow motion as I dodged mass amounts of kids most likely here on a field trip. Somehow needing to catch my breath before I rounded the corner of where I thought she may be hiding out, I took a composing minute or three and mustered up the guts to cross the threshold.

There she stood in front of the large thick glass separating her from the hypnotizing jelly fish -only inches between her and the little floating aliens. She was in navy blue pants that clung to her legs with grey flats and a sweater and scarf to match. Her hair flowed down her back in waves and I briefly wondered what it smelled like before admonishing the idea with an inward blush.

A surge of courage sparked in me as I slowly and lithely approached her, speaking a "Good morning, Maura," softly in her ear before placing a hand above her shoulder onto the glass to keep our proximity close enough to where a deep lungful of air from either of us would cause us to touch. I felt her stiffen in front of me and waited a breath before she relaxed slightly, her cascading hair brushing the front of my suit jacket with the movement. With the desired effect taking place, I exhaled into the space barely left between us and in the growing rasp of my voice I leaned my lips closer to her ear, "I just wanted to let you know that I intend on keeping my promise of making it up to you."

This causes a tremble down Maura's body that I can almost feel as she does everything she can to not let go of herself. I know the internal struggle she is having because I'm battling the same fight. To release us from this hold, I slowly slide my free hand down her arm muttering something about talking later while peeling the other hand away from the glass and quickly walking away, though not in retreat.

Before heading back to the office, I decided to give the crew a call to let them know I was on my way to the café to see how the renovations were coming along. I pulled up to the front and took note of the new exterior; however there was no signage out front just yet. Ricky, the onsite manager, was there to greet me with a handshake as he immediately explained why the sign wasn't there and eased any concerns I may have. The interior was coming along, just needed to lay tile in the main area and bring in the booths to fit in an L-shape around the space. They had been made offsite and will be installed as soon as the floor is done. He had all the bases covered and I was confident in his words. I was so eager for this to be done already but didn't want to rush the project.

I headed back to the office with an even lighter step than before and gave an excellent interview with this flood of confidence. I didn't want to lose the edge I have had on the day and remained just as bold in the rest of my meetings and phone conferences. I wanted to keep myself even busier than normal and at a constant pace in order to let the time pass quickly. I knew as soon I as I was done with everything, I could call Maura and ask her out to dinner this evening. Hopefully she didn't already have plans… but I suppose I would just have to see what she says when I ask.

"Janey," Frankie didn't ever bother knocking on my office door. He plopped down in one of the chairs across from my desk and gave a flop to his tie. "What time you gonna be there tonight?"

My day crashed down, just like that. "Be where?"

"Cousin Tony's… We're all gettin' together to celebrate his sixtieth birthday tonight."

I covered my face with my hands and muttered a few expletives. "I totally forgot. Ma mentioned it weeks ago. I never wrote it down." I said through clenched teeth.

"Why what's wrong, you gotta hot date?" He laughed at my dismay, just as a brother would.

"Trying to…" I muttered. "Wait, she didn't invite Teresa right?"

He laughed even harder, "no, but I could let her know it's okay to…"

I threw a pad of sticky notes at him. "You better not, otherwise I will let Nina know about some of your dirty little secrets."

He surrendered his hands in the air with a smile. "Who is it?"

Even I could see my cheeks blush. "No one…"

"Yeah… bullshit." He stood and made his way from the office. "Just invite her," with a stern look then lighthearted wave, he was gone.

Before I could allow myself enough time to change my mind, I was suddenly on the other end of a ringing cell phone. Once the voicemail hit, my stomach began drop before I ended the call, just staring at the device in my hand. Each passing second was causing just that much doubt to consume me to. Then, as if by some sheer force of magic, the number was calling me back right before all hope was lost.

"Sorry Jane, I had just finished paying at the market and didn't want to be rude to the cashier." Maura spoke apologetically into the phone.

My whole body seemed to have floated from the chair. "Oh hey, it's no problem at all." I hesitated. "I was going to ask if you had any plans and wanted to know if you would like to join me for dinner tonight… but my brother reminded me that we have a family birthday party to attended this evening, so…" I could not stop the babble and cut right to the point. I thought I was going to begin choking on word vomit.

"Oh, okay…" Maura's disheartened tone responded.

"Oh God, what I mean to ask is, Maura, would you like to accompany me to my Cousin Tony's birthday party tonight? My family will be there and it will be loud and obnoxious, but the food will be amazing and we can always leave early and go somewhere else instead…"

A stammering voice on the other line exhaled a delighted agreement. "That sounds lovely. I have never been to an Itailian family dinner so I am sure the experience would enjoyable. The company does not sound awful either." If I had been having this conversation with her in person, I imagine she would have winked after that statement.

"Wow. I can't believe you agreed," I uttered before hearing her load a question on the other end. "No, you do not need to bring anything."

"Well of course I will be bringing something. I was taught to never arrive anywhere empty handed. Tarts? Brownies?"

"Sure, that'll be fine Maura." I knew she wouldn't give up so gave in. "I can pick you up around… Six? Six thirty?"

"I will be ready, Jane."

We ended the call and I felt like I needed to spring into action for something. I had three hours to pass until I needed to pick up her up and wanted that time to fly by as quickly as possible.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

MAURA POV

"I will be ready Jane."

I hung up the phone and immediately began pulling out ingredients in a fury around the kitchen. The first thing that came to mind were a squash and ricotta tart with a pecan crumble on top along with double dark chocolate brownies. Having experimented with these dishes previously this week in my baking endeavors, I was able to put everything together quickly and pop them right into the oven.

While I let the appliance do the rest of the work, I decide to make use of the time and pick out what I will be wearing this evening. I had tried on several outfits and ultimately deciding on a simple navy dress with delicate pearl buttons along the back and a scooped neckline, with the heels to match. I then sifted through the front hall closet for my Cole Hann long grey slick wrap. After setting out my clothes, the sinking realization of meeting her family was slowly setting in on me. This was big. And normal business partners did this kind of stuff all the time, right? Whether they did or didn't, this will certainly be an unforgettable experience. I wonder who I will be meeting, and if Nina will be there as Frankie's date. Would I be considered Jane's date?

Before I had a chance to get too lost in the moment, the oven timer rescued me from my downward spiral. I pulled out the baked goods, added the crumble to the tarts and let everything rest on wire racks. Feeling accomplished with a growing sense of apprehension, I peek at the time and know there is still plenty of it for me to enjoy a bath before Jane is here to pick me up. I can't believe I agreed to this. This is just so unlike me. I was called Maura-the-bora in boarding school, my nose always in a book, never taking the initiative to meet someone new. I have come out of my shell since then of course, but this stretches the limits certainly. There was just something about her that I trusted and it provided a comfort to me. I couldn't deny how badly I wanted to explore that.

I can still feel the way her voice tickled my ear when she surprised me by showing up at the aquarium, and can remember the shuddering that took me over when she had her hand pressed above my head. It's almost difficult to recall with everything else I had physically experienced, that she still intended on making good with her promise. My skin tingles in a different way and now I know it is definitely time to get out of the tub and get ready. I allow myself to mostly air dry and then proceed with dressing and applying some light make up, with a little tousle and spray to my hair.

As if on cue, a knock echoes across the open concept condo and I take a deep breath before answering the door. She has a perfectly tailored white oxford button up tucked into her very dark denim jeans and wearing a matching brown belt and boots. Something about the brightness of her shirt in contrast with her olive skin and raven hair did nothing to stop me from staring at her wordlessly for several long and noticeable seconds before inviting her to come in while I wrap up the baked goods for the party.

* * *

JANE POV

I must have stood in front of this damn door for five minutes before garnering the courage to knock. She pulled it open and we instantly just stared, slowly eyeing each other up and down. At least I know I was, and pretty sure she must have been doing the same as I hadn't been invited in yet and no words had been spoken in quite a handful of seconds. Another long moment passed before she stood back from the door with a motion to the interior of her home. She made a mention of how she just needed to pack the things she made into traveling containers and we could be on our way.

I took the time to glance around and admire the open layout and incredible windows, along with the remarkable taste she had in furnishings. This place was a gem with a view. She must know how lucky she is. I pivot back around to let her know how I think this place is amazing and instead see she has her back turned to me while placing pots and pans in the sink. For some reason I can't peel my eyes away. The way she moves, there's a softness and strength to it all at the same time. She is composed and certain in all of her movements – somehow, also silent while shifting around the loud metal and glassware. When she turns around to stack two to-go dishes on the island between us, she gives me a shy smile and I think I melt a little. While meaning to say 'this condo is awesome,' I somehow wind up telling her, "You're beautiful."

I say it in a way that surprises both of us. Mostly me, because I didn't tell her she _looked _beautiful. I clear my throat to stop myself from any possible stammering then ask if can carry those dishes for her. With a rosy hue emanating from her cheeks she mutters something about grabbing her jacket and keys.

I had explained to my mother that I would be bringing Maura and warned her at length to leave the woman alone and not her ask a million questions. Hoping this was going to all go over smoothly, I pulled in front of the driveway, shutting the ignition off. "Before we go in there, if you feel uncomfortable at all or just need to step away and leave, it's no problem, just communicate that to me and I will make sure to amend the situation. They're nosy and loud, but a good group of people. They can be a lot to take and I understand that."

"Jane," she stops me, "thank you for the warnings and concern. I am sure I will be fine and promise to let you know if anything makes me uncomfortable." After a brief pause she adds with a smaller voice, "but please, if you could, just don't leave my side, at least for the first little while?"

"I'll be at your side the entire evening, Maura." I assure her.

No use to bother with knocking or ringing the doorbell here, with how loud this group is no one would ever hear it – luckily cousin Tony just usually left the front door unlocked. Everyone must be in the kitchen and dining room because as we enter, there are not a dozen people lined up to tell me I don't come to family dinners enough.

I make quick work of hanging up our jackets and receive confirmation from Maura that she is still doing fine. Upon exiting the foyer, Frankie comes into view and alarms everyone in the back of the house that I have made it. With a bottle of beer in one hand, he uses the other to wrap around Maura's shoulders and guides her directly into the line of fire. Because he had made the move so quickly and I did not want this woman to think I was already abandoning her thirty seconds after arriving, I placed comforting hand on the small of her back. She instantly sank into it and as we entered the kitchen everyone jumped from their chairs to greet us. My brother moved away from the crowd of open arms swarmed in our direction, enveloping us both.

We mustered our way through as I introduced Maura to everyone, taking notice of the way several of my cousins and even my youngest brother Tommy looked her up and down. I placed my hand back on her back and took a step in front of her to guide us over to my parents who were in the dining room with another group of people, including Cousin Tony, all playing cards.

"Hey, Ma, Pop, everyone, this is Maura. Oh, and she made these," I presented the dishes. "What are they again?"

"Double dark chocolate brownies and a butternut squash and ricotta tart with a salted pecan crumble on top," she said so matter of fact, and so perfect, that it had captured the attention of everyone in the room, who nearly sat in a puddle of their own drool. Also, she is absolutely stunningly attractive and looks like she just walked off of Paris runway.

My mother came to the rescue and took the contributions from my hands, leading us into a quieter spot in the massive kitchen of my cousin's house in Revere. "Maura, it's so lovely to meet you." Instead of abrasively hugging her, my mother clasped both hands over Maura's and gave a gentle squeeze while maintaining eye contact. The hesitant woman calmed enough to respond politely before leaning back into my side.

"I hear such wonderful things about your café, I can't wait to stop in as soon as it opens back up." My mother looked at the restaurant owner glued to my hip with adoration.

A small flash darted across the rug and was instantly wrapped around Maura's legs. My business partner released a subtle 'oompft' noise, which still somehow sounded classy, before greeting my nephew. "Well hello TJ, it's so nice to see you again."

All he seemed to have muttered was ' jelly fish lady' which caused a widespread curiosity among the group. Before they could delve into this, Marie called out to my boisterous family that dinner was ready and we all needed to grab a seat. So I could appease everyone's minds and not allow them to jump to conclusions, I quickly said so all could her me, "She was at the aquarium when I took TJ and used to be a guide, and then gave us a tour."

I had almost forgotten it was tradition for the cooks to appoint two people to bring all the dishes to the table to be served family style. Frankie and I were the chosen ones and I panicked slightly before receiving a confident nod from Maura that she was going to be okay. She was seated next to my mother in the dining room with a spot on the other side saved for me. Before I began my chore, I made the first task of bringing her a glass of red wine, which I was rewarded with a sweet smile.

"Well she's not running screaming yet. You're brave for bringing her here. That's why I didn't bring Nina… didn't want to scare her off." My brother and I had made it to the other side of the kitchen and out of ear shot from everyone else.

There were so many things I wanted to say in retort to that statement but settled for silence instead as we paced back and forth. Gnocchi, linguine and clams, baked ziti with meatballs, chicken parmesan – the smells were intoxicating and my mouth watered involuntarily. After I brought the last plate out to the kitchen table, I took a peek into the dining room and noticed Maura had been in deep conversation with the rest of the table. Feeling delighted, and starving, I took my spot next to her.

The cinnamon blonde woman had been discussing how she performs all the minor repairs and adjustments on her own car – how it had been a skill she picked up in college. My cousin Tony is a car guy and seemingly impressed with her. Between bites of food everyone took their turn grilling Maura. It was hard to stop, and no one was trying to be out of line in asking her the plethora of questions. But there was something about this woman that just drew you in. She was fascinating, and alluring. In all of the grilling, I had come to learn quite a bit about her however.

Up until about five years ago she was a doctor working on live patients. She believes she is a good chef because she is well practiced in science and wielding sharp objects. She knows how to do small repairs on cars and motorcycles. Speaks three languages, however only partially knows Italian. Which, when put on the spot to prove it, in perfect dialect, she thanked everyone for allowing her to dine with them. This woman was a relic and had more than won over everyone in this room.

With dinner long gone and another pair of cousins chosen to clear the tables – we all ventured as one to the dining room. Tony slid the room dividing barn door to the side and opened up space, letting everyone know it was time for a game before we had dessert and coffee.

Maura and I had retreated to the kitchen, a wine refill for her and a fresh beer for me. "They're a pretty crazy bunch, right?" I leaned against the counter with a sip of the cold beverage.

She rested her hip on the counter kiddy-corner to me with a grin slowly forming. "They're wonderful, Jane. You're so lucky to have such a warm and welcoming family." Everyone has been so kind.

I nodded in appreciation, "I am lucky." My eyes caught Maura's and they locked in place with hers long enough for something so electric to pass between us that it caused each of our bodies to jerk out of the hold.

"So what game are we going to play?" She asked, readying herself for the upcoming challenge.

I shrugged then led us back toward the family. "But if it's teams or partners you're with me no matter what, got it?"

Her voice dropped a few octaves as she audibly mumbled, "I'd have it no other way, Jane."

The game ended up being Trivial Pursuit. It was absolutely unfair for the rest of the teams. We had gathered in groups of five which put me, Maura, Tommy, Lydia, and Frankie as one playing piece. My entire family did not stand a chance, because apart from maybe half a dozen of the questions asked, mostly in reference to pop culture, Maura knew the answer to them all. And not just the ones targeted to our team, every single question asked in the game. There was a particular one that she had answered incorrectly, with a gasp from everyone in the room, but in fact, had been correct after she requested someone look up the newly discovered information negating the card. She still ended up forfeiting the turn because of an appreciation for the rules. Then after my cousin Vincent did some online search, he announced to everyone that with recent studies, Maura had been correct, the game being outdated with science. Graciously, this beautiful genius just nodded confidently and sipped her wine.

If I was captivated by her before, I have no idea what this was now. I felt like I had spent the last forty-five minutes staring at her in disbelief. It had taken me some time to realize the group was breaking up and I faintly heard someone say 'serve the dessert already' when I blinked my eyes away from her. Cousin Tony begged us not to sing for his birthday, which was ignored as we all congregated around the table with the spread of sweets. After the candles were blown out, everyone immediately loaded up their plates.

I asked Maura if she wanted to join me in the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee, causing her to leave whatever thrilling conversation she was having with my aunt and uncle. "My God, tone it down a little, Maura," I had chuckled. "I think my family may trade me in and take you instead."

She thoughtfully looked away, "Yes, that is a possibility." We both turned to each other and laughed.

"How are you enjoying tonight so far?"

"I have had such a lovely time. Your family is wonderful, Jane."

I smiled proudly in response and allowed her words to remind myself at the same time. We each take the first couple of sips from our coffee and I peek over the edge of my mug. "Your coffee is better," I whisper sharply.

Her hypnotizing hazel eyes peer over the edge of her mug before slowly bringing it down so it's not covering her face. "You're beautiful." A nervous smile breaks out over her lips after the words leave them. She takes another sip of coffee while walking back to the dessert table, and like a magnet, I can't help but follow.

* * *

MAURA POV

The Rizzoli family was endless with their compliments to my desserts I had made. "Well, I for one commend the creator of this tiramisu. It is possibly the best I have ever had." I dove in for a small second helping. It was my absolute favorite dessert and I never have made one myself, or attempted to. Whoever had made this really put the time into it and its preparation was flawless. I had explained how I spent some time in Verona, Italy on a three week trip and was able to experience all different varieties of the pastry and this was by far the best.

Everyone had gone quiet while Jane's mother, Angela, placed a hand on my forearm and quietly told me that it was her who had made it. Delighted, and some not so delighted, glances had spread around the room and she released her hand with a squeeze, giving me a wink with the touch. I would have to ask Jane about this later… but this seemed like a good thing?

Shocked as I was with how I was able to socialize and interact with all of these brand new faces, there was still a sprinkle of moments I had a difficult time understanding. But I really couldn't have felt more comfortable, to my astonishment. The dinner parties I had experienced growing up had classically trained French chefs and a team of servers, one per guest depending on the size of the attendee list. I shudder with the memory and allow it to pass while I bring myself back to the present.

Everyone is preparing to leave for the evening after the males of the family finish up doing the dishes – another tradition of this family. I am hugged and kissed on both cheeks by just about everyone in this room. Nearly each of her cousins had shook a finger at Jane and told her not to screw this up because they'll keep me instead of her. They must have thought we were… together. The idea didn't scare me as I thought it would have. I suppose I can understand how they could all think that. We had electric body chemistry between us that I'm sure a whole room could see, if not feel. There was definitely _something _there.

Angela was the last I was bidding my goodbye to and she wrapped me in her arms with a grip that nearly lifted me off of my feet. "It was wonderful to meet you, dear. I am sure I will be seeing more of you soon. But for now, I will see you at the opening."

I embraced her back just as much. It felt like a Mother's hug should feel – warm, healing, and endless. When I proceeded to the foyer, Jane had been standing there with my Cole Hann wrap. I smiled a thank you to her as she held it up, suggesting she wanted to dress this on me. The idea gave me a flutter. I slowly approached and brought myself as close as possible to the raven haired Italian before sliding my right arm in the sleeve, locking my eyes with hers in the process. Slowly, I pivoted my body so was I now resting into her taller frame while I guide the other arm in. With my back to her she delicately slid the rest of it on me. I leaned into her slightly, moving my head in a direction where my lips were almost pressed to her jaw.

"Thank you for this evening, Jane. It has been wonderful, everything has been wonderful." I turned to face her, our proximity still just as close, and all I could see were deep, inviting, dark chocolate irises scanning every inch of my face before landing on my eyes and securing the hold.

After the intensity of the gaze shook us apart, she led us out to the car and in the direction of my home. Our drive was rather silent, save for the hum of jazz coming from the speakers. As she approached the last streetlight before the front my building, I had remembered something.

"Oh, I meant to ask you..." I did my best to tilt my body in her direction with the seat belt strapped around me. "Your mother… The tiramisu…" I tried to make sense of my words until she was able to catch on.

"Oh," she smiled. "You had made an enormous compliment to her cooking in front of what was mostly my dad's side of the family." With this statement she pulled up in front of my building with ease and put the car in park, then bringing her full attention to me. "Italian family recipes run deep and her and my dad's sister have had a long, long standing feud between them with that one in particular. You had said it right in front of both of them at the same time. After an entire evening of you blowing everyone away with your knowledge of _everything, _your opinion is automatically validated as fact. You talking about Verona… and the tiramisu being the best ever blah, blah, blah… Ultimately ended this feud, making my mother the winner in the end. And everyone was there to witness it."

I swallowed a lump in my throat. "I hope I didn't hurt anyone's feelings with what I said. It was…" I paused. "It was just so, _so good._" We both laughed at this statement.

"Can I walk you to your door?" Jane asked abruptly said all in one breath.

I nodded, saying nothing until we approached the bank of elevators and I illuminated the number for my floor.

"Again, Jane, thank you for taking me out of my comfort zone and bringing me around your family. I hope they do trade you in for me."

She laughed a little louder than normal with the joke I had made and it stopped as soon as we came to my front door.

"Well thank you for making me look amazing in front of everyone. Me bringing you as my date is a big win for me too." We laughed again as she indicated she was mostly joking with that statement.

"It is not a problem. Let me know when you'll need my skills a perfect date next." I grinned.

She smiled again and fixed her gaze on mine. We remained still for the longest seconds in my life before she breathed, "how about now?"

"Now?"

Her hair shook with the nod of her head, "mhmm."

I went to open my mouth to encourage more of a response before I felt a hand press into mine. Her long fingers curled around my palm and she pulled me into her body effortlessly. Threading her free hand through my hair before cupping my jaw, she guided our lips together in a soft brush against one another. As if she was waiting for the response of my body before she continued. I released our held hands so I could slide my arms round her waist and pressed my lips more firmly into hers.

She allowed her now free hand to wander to my back to bring us closer as she deepened the kiss. I was grateful she was seemed to be pretty strong as my body had gone limp once her tongue began to explore the inside of my mouth. I could tell we were on the verge of making some very feverish noises with the heat of this kiss and we slowly brought ourselves away to gauge the reaction of the other.

I smiled and ran a hand down the length of her arm before whispering a 'wow.'

Jane had stepped away and like a perfect gentle-lady, after the earth shattering kiss that almost took down my entire doorway, brought my hand to her lips. "Maura Isles, it was an absolute pleasure. And I cannot wait until the next time."

I mumbled something in response as she slowly retreated back to the elevators leaving me bracing myself in the threshold of my apartment. She poked her head back around the corner one more time with a wink and extra smile before disappearing.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you so much to all who have left reviews! Please read and enjoy, and there is more to come soon.

Chapter Ten

JANE POV

The moment I get through the door, I make a dash to the kitchen sink and splash cold water on my face. The drops falling from my hands get shaken off like a second guess. I grab a dish towel and dab at the moisture on my cheeks and neck while listening to the mumble of my inner voice trying to tell me I should not have kissed her. But the buzzing sensation still left on my lips, dancing to a beat I could hardly fathom only reminds me how I had no chance of stopping myself. I carry the thought with me as I get ready to retire early tonight. I have a whole day's worth of events to cover before falling asleep, if I am able to.

_God, that woman really is amazing_, I think to myself as I replay the memory that has my chest hammering. Her lips were by far the softest thing I have ever felt in my life, like velvet or cashmere wrapped in silk. It was unlike any other kiss I had experienced. It had been non-dominant, insanely passionate, and it blocked out the rest of my senses so much that I am pretty sure I had briefly gone deaf with the thumping of my heart in my eardrums. She smelled like freshly baked cookies, dipped in vanilla, with the slightest hint of something spicy and rich and alluring. I knew I was treading in dangerous territory once I considered how I could easily become addicted.

After washing up and changing, I hear the buzz of my phone on the night stand. My mind immediately jumps to Maura and I scramble my way there, my chest heaving with anticipation at the woman who has more than captivated me. As my luck would have it, the number instead belonged to a client of mine who demanded a lot of my attention.

"Mr. Mannheim," I answer the phone. Before I can get in another word, the voice on the other end of the line begins yelling into the receiver. I absolutely had no patience for this. "Listen," I growl. "This is unethical to call me in the off hours and begin

screaming at me. If you can't pull yourself together to talk to me like a fucking man, I'm hanging up _NOW_." I nearly bark into the phone.

Damn this guy. I was sitting, floating on cloud nine only moments ago and now I can feel myself seething. He had brought to me a level I didn't like and I threw my weight around on the phone in order to keep him in place. I warned him I didn't need him as a client if he was going to behave this way. I had to remind him that he came to me for help and I have been assisting for the past two years with greater return profits than he had anticipated. I thankfully grasped a hold on my anger before I began threatening him. Ultimately he apologized, somehow still an asshole about it, and we ended the conversation on a much better note than it began. I told him I didn't want to hear from him for a week so we had a chance to cool down after this ordeal. With my high now deflated, I threw my head into the pillow and willed myself to sleep.

Going into work on a Saturday was not the first idea of how I wanted to spend the weekend, but was necessary. I have devoted so much of my time to Monday Morning that I have basically pushed other accounts and clients off to the side in a way. The conversation with Mannheim was a heavy reminder so I am using this weekend silence to catch up on each account, run numbers, and review proposals. I have been doing this all so long that it's all second nature to me and I fly through it with ease. That's when it hits me. I miss the challenge. I spend a lot of my time snapping and pointing and while I like the position and authority I hold, I feel like I need to earn it again, in a way. A new avenue.

I refresh the inbox to my email to see if anyone had reviewed their contracts yet before I decided to check out the jobsite. Maura and her team will be coming in tomorrow to do some stocking and prep for the following opening day and I want to make sure the place will be ready. I have used this crew before on many renovations and am more than confident with their work. But I always need to see for myself regardless.

The instant I shut the computer down the buzz of my phone captures my attention. Before revealing the caller I gave a quick and silent prayer it wasn't a client.

I released the breath I held. "Hey Ma."

"Honey I need your help. Your father is out on a job this morning and we only have the one car for the next couple of days. I need to run out to the grocery store this morning."

I huffed, "Why can't you ever call Frankie first?"

She told me he didn't answer and I question whether or not she actually did try to get a hold of him at all. "Okay, I'll be there in about thirty minutes, but I need to head back this way before taking you to the store, I want to check out Maura's café before it gets too late to make any changes."

She agreed happily and I was on my way to retrieve her. The ride was shorter than I thought; only taking about twenty minutes from start to finish. She lived in Revere too, not too far from Cousin Tony's house but a different part of the neighborhood.

As soon as she got in the car, my enraged mother began huffing and puffing about only having one vehicle between the two of them while the other one sat in the garage waiting for the family mechanic to make his way there to fix it. Tony was a great mechanic, but being his birthday weekend, my dad didn't want to disturb the celebration.

I take us back toward the city and pull in front of Monday Morning. The exterior is perfect and I begin to feel a pride that hasn't filled my veins in quite some time. I lead my mother through the front and see that everything is in place and the rest of the crew is just cleaning up and putting on the very last touches.

"Wow!" My mother's voice was distant. I looked through the extra large expo window and saw her twirling around in the kitchen. "Janey this place is incredible!"

Funny enough, not much about the kitchen was changed at all. This was all Maura's original idea. We just created more shelving to get rid of the racking and another prep station. "It's going to do really well. I just feel it."

She did that motherly squeeze to my cheeks and told me she was _so_ proud of me. I batted her hand away and told her I needed to step out for a moment to make a couple of phone calls. She didn't seem bothered at all as she wandered around the space and took a look at every nook and cranny.

The phone was ringing before I realized I had already begun calling.

"Good Afternoon, Jane." Maura panted into the receiver.

My eyes slammed shut and my throat nearly closed with the sound coming from her. I allowed the sensation in my wobbly knees to dissipate before I spoke. "I hope I am not interrupting anything…" She had told me she was out jogging and I struggled to put the image out of my mind by the pain throbbing from my clenched jaw.

"I am at Monday Morning right now…" I pause, still trying to gather myself. "It looks incredible, Maur. I'm going to call in a few of the deliveries early to keep the ball rolling and stay ahead of schedule."

"Well that is wonderful news, although to be honest my concerns have all been very minimal." I could tell by the way she said this that she had stopped jogging and her voice was getting back to normal.

"If you're not too far, would you want to stop by? My mother is here with me, car troubles _still_… so I'm her chauffeur… _still_." She agreed quickly and stated she was only about half a mile away and could be here in a few minutes.

I made a couple more calls to the team to let them know to send both the dry and cold products deliveries early because the store was ready to receive it. I left an open window to accommodate for the change for the delivery company. Then I arranged the photographer to come in tomorrow afternoon after everything had been set up. We needed images for social media and the two millennials working for me had a guy they trusted so I brought him on board.

By the time I ended the last call, I heard the shuffle of feet behind me.

I spun around, my smile having no chance of hiding. "Hi!" My stupid voice squeaked.

"Hello," She stated. She was in black and grey jogging pants and an oversized Red Sox sweatshirt. My heart fluttered, hoping she was also a fan.

"Hi." I said again before shaking more words out of my head. "So…" I opened my arms wide to gesture to the new space. "Take a look, let me know what you think… if anything was missed or forgotten…?"

Her hazel eyes had been scanning and mentally documenting each item in the room. The look on her face suggested she was happy. "This is better than I could have imagined, Jane." She moved closer into the middle of the room where I stood. I told her about the last few arrangements that needed to be done before my mother's voice called from the back of the restaurant.

Now they only met yesterday, but you would think her and Maura hadn't seen each other in years with how they greeted each other. My mom began discussing the marvels of the kitchen and they were both almost jumping up and down in excitement. I think the remaining workers cleared out because the high pitched voices had proven to be too much.

Needing to step away as well, I followed up with Ricky on the last remaining steps to be taken before we open the doors. Though everything seemed to be well ahead of schedule by a matter of hours, I am always concerned about the finer details that are being left out. This rehab may be a smaller job than what we have all done together in the past, but somehow the whole crew knows the importance of it and a craftier, more unique touch has been added in the mostly subtle redesign of this establishment.

I bid a goodbye to them all as I headed back in the direction of my mother and her new best friend, Maura. I was glad to hear their high pitched and animated voices had quieted to a murmur. Though, now that I thought about it, the quiet seemed maybe a little _too quiet_. I was starting to become increasingly nervous. I approached the door in an instant with my long stride and stood motionless in front of it when I heard my name.

"Well what do you think Jane would say?" My mother struggles to whisper.

"I do not speak for my business partner but I am capable of making this decision and ultimately know that it will be the best option because of…"

"Because of what?" I burst through the door.

Maura's face reddened and it made my stomach drop, not a good way. "Angela, your mother, has graciously agreed to work here as a second pair of hands in the kitchen and in the front of the house to help expo items and keep things moving. She has cooking and baking skills that could be incredibly useful and is extremely personable. I think she fits the criteria to specification."

"I didn't realize there were criteria to consider in regards to hiring someone." I said with an edge and bite to my tone, not liking this idea at all.

"Janey, this is a great opportunity for me. All my kids are grown and gone and I want to do something with my time that I will enjoy. I'm not getting any younger and your father's not bringing in enough from the small jobs he's been doing. C'mon honey…" My mother practically begged, tugging my heart strings.

"Okay, if you two are alright with it, then I'm alright with it. Or I will be… Because I'll have to be." I sighed heavily, losing the battle. My mother threw her arms around my shoulders with a squeeze and told me she would make me proud. It made me feel uneasy with the two of them around each other all day long. It was a hazardous mixture of embarrassing stories and inside jokes created by spending so much time together. "But if you two are okay with meeting up later on tonight to discuss everything, Ma, is it okay if I bring you to the grocery store now? I have still have a list of things I need to get done today."

"Actually," Maura stepped in, "Angela, I can take you to the grocery store. I don't have anything else going on today and could utilize the time to discuss the café with you a little bit."

Though I was relieved in a way, I didn't want this to have to fall on her shoulders. But I could tell this was her way of expressing her gratitude toward my mother and I didn't want to take that away from her.

"Well Janey, if it's all the same to you I'd rather go with Maura."

Another battle, lost. "My God, you did replace me with her," I threw my hands up in the air with mostly feigned drama. However, as my arms dropped the gesture, my hands landed at my legs with a heavy slap and startling noise that caused a thick silence in the room. The air had certainly changed quickly. It's almost as if the sharp sound brought up a load of anger leftover from my conversation with Mannheim last night and the cold sensation filled my body.

"So…" the woman who set my senses on fire last night attempted to refocus our attention. "Would you be able to drop your mother and me off at my car? I began my morning run from home and therefore do not have the means of transportation to…"

"Yes. Absolutely." There was more snarl in the words than I had intended and it awarded me a troubled a look from Maura and an eye roll from my mother. I tried to recover by slowing my voice down as I continued. "You guys ready to go now or…"

"Yes. I am ready. Angela?"

"Okay let's go Janey, the quicker we go the faster we will be out of your hair."

I remained mostly wordless as I maneuvered through the streets in the Financial District. Maura and my mother may have been talking to one another but I had checked out completely and my mind drifted onto other things until pulling up to the curb in front of her building. "Maura, I will give you a call in a couple of hours and Ma, I'll bring a copy of the contract for you to sign since you'll apparently be working at the café now." That bitter tone was back and I felt myself pull away from it as I muttered a goodbye for now.

MAURA POV

As we maneuvered through the aisles at the grocery store, Angela spent a great deal of time reassuring me that Jane's attitude was common and she'd come out of it soon. From the way she explained the behavior, I could tell this was a regular occurrence in her life most likely from a young age. But I still wanted to know what had caused the sudden change – if there was a trigger of some sort that set her off. I pushed the thoughts away for now. Assured as I would feel for the time being, I followed behind the Rizzoli matriarch as she plucked the last few items she would need from the shelf and proceeded to the check out lane.

On our drive back to her house, I offered to give her a lift to the café in a few hours since her car was still out of commission and she was unsure how long her husband's plumbing job was going to last. I was thanked up and down and promised a tiramisu out of the deal. As I pulled up to the curb, I asked her what kind of noise the car had last been making before it stalled out on her. Without hesitation she began making three distinct noises and explaining the process in which they occurred.

"Do you mind if I take a look at it?" I found myself saying. Any new challenge, big or small, was a mountain I'd always climb.

She practically sprang from the passenger seat and to the garage to show me the car in question. "Apart from the noises I think there's also a leak of some kind… there has been a puddle the last few times I've backed out of the garage."

After lifting the hood, I asked her to turn the ignition so I could begin my assessment. Nodding to myself, I called around the frame of the sedan that she could shut it off now. I told her I just needed to retrieve my tools and I could try my best and we quickly walked back to where I was parked in front of the house. Angela needed to get all of her groceries from the back seat regardless.

I went right to the trunk and pulled out my tool kit, coveralls, and safety glasses. "Oh my God, I'd kill to be this organized." Angela commented on the orderliness of all the items I had packed in here, labeled and dated. "This is so impressive."

"Well, I do like to be prepared and staying neat and keeping order is a good path to getting things done quickly in an emergency." I closed the trunk and did my second lap back to her garage.

"Consider me on your side when the world starts falling apart," Angela chuckled as she headed up the back stairs. "I'll bring you out some water after I set these things down. Is there anything else I can get you? Anything at all, you name it."

"Just water will be fine Angela, thank you."

I set my tools by the front of the car and zipped my coveralls, ready to get to work. I had been feeling useless and restless the past few days, so being able to get my hands dirty and solve problems was appeasing to my mind. Plus, I genuinely enjoyed being in her company. She had a warm presence about her and I found it comforting. She had been mostly in and out preparing dinner and cleaning and didn't end up spending nearly as much time in the garage as I thought she would have. Every thirty or so minutes she would come out and check if needed or wanted anything and take an opportunity to share a anecdote with me about her family or childhood or a memory. It delighted me as I worked.

In just over three hours, I had located and sealed the oil leak, fixed the solenoid, and spent the rest of the time working on her transmission. Based on the noises she had made in description of the problem, it had sounded like a transmission misfire. There had been some trial and error but I reveled in my success as I started up the ignition.

"Sounds like ya did it." The familiar husky voice caused the hair on the back of my neck to stand.

"Yeah…" I croaked. "Took some time…"

"Figured." She stuffed her hands in her pockets and crossed the threshold of the garage. "I called you a handful of times… When I couldn't get a hold of you… I called my mother who explained…"

Guilt washed over me. I had been so wrapped up in completing this task for Angela that I had lost all track of time. This was so unlike me. And Jane seemed rather upset with this notion. "Jane, I'm so sorry I just completely – "

"It's fine, Maura." Her voice was sharp and abrupt indicating she did not mean the words she had said. "I just need you to reassure me that you are in this business 100% and I haven't wasted my time."

The flip of her attitude had me spinning on my heels to keep up. Her stance had become more rigid and intimidating the longer she stood in front me. "Jane, Monday Morning means absolutely everything to me and you should know this by now. Of course I am in this business 100% and I think that absolutely goes without saying along with the fact that I would dream nothing of wasting anyone's time, let alone yours."

I watched the clench and unclench of her jaw as I tried to edge in more words to do my best to amend whatever it was that she was clearly angry about. I didn't like where this was headed one bit. A few moments of silence grew between us before I started gathering my tools.

"Maura," she chimed in, "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be such an ass. I'm…" her demeanor fell and she held the heel of her hand to her forehead with a several rough taps. "I'm just overwhelmed. With you with everything… I received a shitty phone call last night after that incredible kiss we shared and then fell into a few more heated conversations literally on the way here and I'm just mad. I'm such an idiot and I'm taking it out on you because I haven't even had a chance to fully process it myself and I'm just… Gah! I'm so sorry, I don't mean to... This is so hard… I think I should go before I stick my oversized foot in my giant mouth."

The fury in her shoulders dropped with defeat as she slowly turned to leave. "Jane, wait," I dropped the metal in my hand to the tool box on the ground with a loud clank to make sure I had her attention. I removed my grease covered gloves and quickly noted my untouched hands before cupping the back of her neck in one swift movement and bringing her lips to mine.

Though it had ended with sweetness and tenderness, there was a hurried passion and fiery touch to it that immediately stole our breath. It was wet and a little messy, and the perfect thing to redirect our conversation. With a nibble to her bottom lip, we slowly released the hold we had on each other and placed our foreheads together.

"That's just the perfect way to shut me up." Her breath still carried the heat of our kiss.

I smiled a response. "I wanted to ease the growing tension and knew of no other way." We lightly chuckled together. "But you said some things and I think we should talk about them at some point." Once I felt her nod against my forehead, I continued. "For now, however, how about we go inside and just go over a few things with your mother. Then I would very much like to go home and get some rest before the day of prepping tomorrow."

"Yes, Chef!" She saluted before bringing her hand back down to intertwine her fingers with mine.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Without further introduction, here is the next chapter… one more to go.

Chapter Eleven

MAURA POV

On opening day at six-thirty in the morning, we had a line of at least fifty people waiting to place an order. Still thirty minutes before the actual opening and the numbers seemed to have been growing at the end as Nina screeched from the front window that four more customers added themselves to the wait. Though we had agreed on not going through with the quintessential ribbon cutting ceremony, Jane had thought of a more creative way to commemorate the moment. I was awed by the idea and its originality and Jane had brushed it off as just a simple, small, "thingy" as she described it.

When I had pulled up to the café in my usual spot, I noticed Jane already pacing by the back entrance anticipating my arrival with a wide stare that said she had already had quite a bit of strong coffee. It had been five-thirty in the morning as it was, and we had just seen each other the day before, only hours ago really. "Jane, hello, you're here early…" I had tried to prompt her.

"Yeah, I uh, I didn't sleep. At all, actually. But I did come up with a _thingy_." She erratically gestured her hand.

"A _thingy?" _I accentuated the word.

"Yes. I hope that is okay. I can change it back if it's not okay… But I just had a thought and it came to me and I wanted to do it and thought it would special…" Her voice was so hurried, so frantic, and still she paced back and forth.

I took a deep and centering inward breath, holding it as I approached her, placing a hand on her bicep. "Jane," after a brief moment she stopped moving and turned to look at me, her shoulders slumping with exhaustion in the process, "would you like to start from the beginning?"

A heavy breath escaped her lips as she collected herself. "Remember yesterday while you were all here doing the food prep and I left randomly saying I had some other work to tend to?" With my nod she continued. "Well, I had overheard you discussing something with my mother… And I'm really sorry for the intrusion, I wasn't trying to eavesdrop I promise. But I heard you mention something about the skeleton key being unique to the Isles family name or something and how you even installed a simple little one on your bedroom door at your condo just as a remembrance of where you came from, and it kind of sparked something in me…"

Her voice had begun as hurried and nervous, though toward the end of her ramble she had calmed considerably – a contagious smile spreading on her lips.

"My Nonna used to go to this antique shop in the city and it was huge, like an over cluttered museum house. In all my years of tagging along with her, I don't think she ever bought anything. But every time we went, one thing always stuck out to me. Along back wall they had at least 100 ornate door knobs and these large elaborate keys to go with them..." Her eyes scanned mine and I felt her jumping to the point. "I changed the front lock last night, well this morning, both really, kinda. And I want to show you."

She seemed nearly out of breath already as I let us in the back door, the light to the kitchen illuminating the space. It was then I could see the various shades of purple that darkened underneath her already shadowy eyes. Despite the coloring of the skin around them, she had this exhausted yet frenzied look about the way she looked at me. With what felt like a sprint to the front, Jane was pulling the door open to present her handiwork.

It was an antique iron fitting shaped like a large metal rectangle with the most delicate filigree that appeared to be carved out of the piece. The door knob itself was green marbled porcelain and could not be a better fit to the hand. It appeared to resemble that of something from Celtic origin in the Middle Ages. So captivated by the thoughtfulness of Jane and the beauty of the addition, that I'm sure took her quite a few hours to do, I felt my eyes well up. "Jane," I knew my breathy exhale would not replace the words that I needed to use to thank her. "This is so wonderful, and so thoughtful, and I am certain further down the line I will have better words to show my gratitude, but I…" I stammered. "I didn't think there was a way possible to make this place more special to me. But you have done it. It's perfect. Thank you, thank you so much, Jane." Then I didn't think at all and cupped her cheeks in my hands and brought her lips to mine with a feather light kiss until we both relaxed into it with matching smiles.

"Oh wait, the best part!" She dug a hand into her pocket and pulled out six rather large brass and just as ornate filigree skeleton keys, "One for each of us, three for my Ma, Kailin, and Nina, and a spare."

The moisture in my eyes had no chance as a few droplets escaped with a happiness that warmed me from the inside out. This was possibly the kindest thing anyone had ever done for me, and it was all because she overheard a conversation that held onto her enough to inspire this kind of response.

I let the recent flash of memory fade as I feel the brass key in my hand, readying to open the door and welcome all of the guests. Jane stood at my side at the front door, staring at all of the eager patrons. She looked to me with a wink and my heart fluttered – she was my friend, my business partner, and my something else entirely that I wasn't sure of yet. Reality hit me as a news van pulled up to document today's occasion and I peeked to the side to see a slight grin and dimple from the Italian. She obviously had set that up.

Jane had said we needed to jazz it up just a bit, which I thought didn't seem very authentic but went along with it anyway for the many reasons she had listed. My partner wanted to stage us at the front door so we could open up the place, new key and all, in front of everyone and welcome them in at once. There was a small discussion on what would sound less rehearsed and more genuine and ultimately Jane left it up to me because I always knew the right words apparently. Though now I stand frozen in place, rooted to the sidewalk beneath me, and I am pretty certain I have lost the ability to speak. I felt the minutes ticking by in my head, though realistically it was merely seconds, and no words were able to form.

"Good morning everyone, may I present to you Maura Isles – the owner, creator, and chef extraordinaire of Monday Morning," Jane had addressed the crowd easily.

I was able to shake myself internally and get together a sentence as if on cue, "And this is my business partner Jane Rizzoli and we want to thank you for coming out this morning. Without further ado, let me make you some breakfast, come on in." I slid the key into the lock and led us all inside.

* * *

JANE POV

My surprise was not by the line extending at the front of the store and down the sidewalk. I was not as taken as I would have expected by the thought of my team's hard work coming to fruition right in front of my eyes – the marketing, the efficiency, the planning, all unfolding before me. No, my surprise lay within Maura. I knew she was good, but this was beyond what I could have anticipated. I have never been witness to anyone who could handle stress and juggle as well as this woman. From the point of opening until now, almost five hours into the day, I have done basically nothing I as watch her in admiration.

After I had presented the lock and key to her earlier this morning she showed me something she had made for each of her teammates. From the trunk of her car I helped her pull out a pretty decent size box. Instantly she reveled to me the contents. There were three personalized chef coats with a large Monday Morning logo on the back each in five colors a piece for Kailin, Nina, and my mother I presumed. Under the colorful stacks she removed a bundle of white fabric, telling me that "because this is our restaurant, we get the white chef's coats," holding up to me my very own. She had also warned me that if it wasn't dirty by the end of the day I was not working hard enough.

For the first two hours she hand delivered every single dish to the patrons who took up residence at the tables and booths and wished them a happy Monday. By only the second omelet she made, this woman had perfected a system of getting the egg batter onto the griddle, taking note of the fillings requested from the service ticket, walking the plated breakfast out to the seating area, and making back it back to the cooking space in an epically timed fashion to wrap, flip, and plate the next order. She was flawless and ready for everything, it seemed, the unflappable Maura Isles.

At one point the mixer had gone out on my mother and Maura had stepped right up, took apart the appliance with a screwdriver she pulled from her back pocket, tweaked a couple of things on the inside, reassembled it back to perfection, and was back in time to not overcook the eggs. Watching her was absolutely mesmerizing, as I have literally been doing it for several hours. I could watch her all day in this environment. Any environment really, she was just incredible, and could do anything. I can't help but look at her in awe each time she moves her arms like a composer creating her next masterpiece. She was wearing a pair of those fancy black yoga type pants along with the expertly tailored, vibrantly white chef's coat that was very pleasing to her form. Her long, shiny, and honey colored waves were tied up into a loose bun at the top of her head. But it was the cherry red bandana she wore around her forehead to help with any droplets of sweat and little wisps of golden hair from tickling her skin that had my knees shaking. She was so composed, so in control, and just so sexy. I was absolutely no help today because I can do is just stop and stare at the wonder that is Maura Isles.

Just as I tried to pull myself out of this trance I had fallen into, she flashed a smile and wink in my direction. A feeling whispered in the back of my head and was gone as quickly as it arrived. It stole my breath, stopped my heart, and tethered me to the spot I occupied on the tile floor. I felt my face drain of color and quickly excused myself to everyone who was in the room that I would see them later this week, they were well on their way, but that I needed to get to the office.

I stood behind my desk, flipping the two computer screens on and hanging my blazer on the back of the chair. I was going on nearly thirty-two hours without sleep, save for a cumulative four hours of napping I was able to squeeze in here and there, and somehow found myself still clicking away at the keyboard until well after dusk. I briefly wondered how the rest of the day had gone at Monday Morning before I felt a stab of pain in my chest, causing me to mentally block that entire place out, for now. I pushed away all thoughts and feelings in regards that place, boxed them up, and placed them on the bottom of the stack. It was far too overwhelming for me to concentrate on.

For ten days my mode had been set to Robotic Rizzoli. It was the only way I found it possible to make it through the day while staying constantly occupied. I dove into emails from weeks past and caught up on every single account and project that had fallen to wayside while I worked on the café. Though it had felt good to be up to date with everything, it was also a little mind-numbing. The mundane aspects of these past few days have stricken my patience to nothingness, which was just as short as my fuse.

I had blown up on everyone that occupied my floor. By yesterday afternoon I could feel the gust of air left behind from a breeze of people running down the hallway to avoid me. Though these are things that never bothered me before, I felt this time there was pang of guilt with each outburst I endured. My cell phone had over thirty missed calls. I had suspected there would be more, but I am sure Frankie is tattling on me to my mother. That would explain why I didn't have over a hundred missed calls and the police at my door. However, of all the avoided rings, there was only one from Maura. I checked the date and time. It must have been around the time they were closing up shop on opening day. No other calls from her after that. The notion caused me to scratch my head. I had silently hoped for more.

Unable to get too lost in my thoughts, Korsak rapped his knuckles against my door asking if he and Frost could have a few minutes of my time before the end of the week wrap up meeting. I welcomed them in and we sat at three of the four leather lounges in the corner of my office. They sat in the pair of chairs across from me, a coffee table separating us.

"Jane, we are not here to try and attack or anything. But you have been unreasonable and pretty nasty to everyone here and we want to try and intervene before it gets to the out-of-hand-level," Frost, the young, albeit wise, man spoke.

"What's got you going down this road, Janey?" Korsak prompted me. "Let's cut the shit and talk real here. What's the hell is going on?"

I could only admire his approach. He is the guy that if he tells you something, you can trust that it is true. He is sympathetic but gets right to the point. He is the kind of guy you want to tell everything to when prompted, and not leave anything out. Korsak is the kind of the man that will make you take responsibility for your actions and then question you about them in the most subtle of ways. Frost is a perfect match and total opposite of him. They balance each other fluently. Barry Frost is a very sweet and very kind man. His boyishly handsome and his dark complexion only brightens the smile that he uses to calm everyone down. The kind of guy who you know is loyal and will have your back no matter what.

Then a thought came to me.

After a few beats of silence I stood from the seat and paced in front of the floor to ceiling windows. I shoved my hands deep into my pockets and took a shallow breath. "How would you two feel if I handed over all of my large corporate accounts to you?"

Neither of them said anything at first, both a bit stunned.

"_All _of your…" Frost stammered.

"Every single one of them." I looked him square in the eyes as I spoke. Though I am only saying this aloud for the first time, I think on some level, subconsciously this has been a developing idea. "Only if you could handle it of course. I would give you full range of creating a team and hiring new talent if you need, that is entirely up to you two. Frankie may be my brother and family is family, but I trust you two with this company more than I could anyone else. You know how I operate and how I think and I trust that you would make good decisions together."

"What are you saying here, Jane?" Korsak stood, followed by Frost.

"I am saying there are some other things that have come up that are more demanding of my attention… And I want nothing more than to give it. I want to dig up local gems around the city and create new waves of change in the company. What do you say? You two want to take over the day to day, the new team leads on every account? Pay raise goes without saying, fellas." I joked. I watched the dynamic duo have a silent conversation before turning back to face me with matching grins.

We had all promised that tomorrow evening we would take the team out and celebrate appropriately, giving us an opportune time to present this in the next few minutes at the meeting and blindside the others. It was Friday after all and it's always best to start fresh on a Monday. A ten ton weight compressed on my chest and shifted my mood immediately.

"What's is it?" Frost mumbled.

"Nothing… I uh…" I grabbed my chest where the pain emanated from, realization dawning me. "I need to go as soon as we wrap up here, that's all." They must have recognized the look in my eyes as they simply let me escape to the conference room next door.

Stepping back up to the café, it felt as though years had passed. After we finalized the meeting at work, I skipped out right away, tying to make it in time before the women would be closing up shop for the weekend. Unfortunately for me, I hit every single red light on the way. The front door had just closed behind the exiting Nina and Kailin. Taking notice of me emerging like a wreck from my car, they waited until I was close enough to them to begin the rain of questions they had for me. I expressed at length my apologies stating I had gone mildly stupid and that I wouldn't let it happen again. They warned me it wasn't them that needed to be hearing this and left without another look in my direction.

I slowly approached the back of the restaurant with trepidation at the soles of my feet. From the enlarged expo window I can see Maura and my heart shatters. Something is different about her. Her back is to me, she is wiping down the steel counters and there is an uncharacteristic slump to her form. I hear a sigh escape her breath and I continue forward quickly, afraid she may catch me staring at her. Maura must not have heard the swing of the kitchen door, unless she had and chose to remain with her back to me.

A few painful moments passed and she still didn't turn around causing me to believe she still had no idea someone else was now sharing this space with her. A weakened arm extends out to toss a rag into the dirty bin by the back door. I watch then as Maura braces her palms against the sink and allows her head to heavily drop with exhaustion. Suddenly I was worried I wasn't able to do this any longer.

* * *

MAURA POV

Bubble bath. Hot, hot water. Calming lavender salts. The _whole _bottle of red wine. Fudge clusters. I hung my head, defeated by the week, and took my last breaths before shutting the lights off and getting this place as far from my mind as possible for a couple hours. I had just pushed Nina and Kailin out of the door with promises of a better outlook next week and some more practiced patience from me. They had been eager to leave all day long. Angela, who has been an absolute incredible help in every which way, left minutes after closing to go babysit her grandson for the rest of the night.

I had been so brief with everyone this past week and my tolerance waned considerably more than it ever had. I am sure each of those women was ready to bolt as soon as the last sale rang in. I make a mental promise to make it up to them. In the midst of my thought, I heard a shuffle shoes at the kitchen door. Following the sound, a quiet voice fills the space. Words catch in my throat and I remain frozen in place.

"There is nothing I can say that will make up for my avoiding you. But I want to try anyway, if that's okay?"

At my lack of movement and silence, the deep gravely voice slowly wrapped around me.

"You terrify me, Maura. I turned away from all of this because I think I needed to collect myself, in a way. I didn't know that that's what I was doing. I didn't stop to think to myself 'oh, I'll just disappear for almost two weeks and deal with my shit'. No, it was nothing like that. I was running away from you, from how you make me feel. It's scary and it's overwhelming."

After a pause, I felt her voice get closer to me as she continued. "But I see now, that I am definitely running in the wrong direction, Maura." Her voice wavered, "You have me running and falling in every which way…" And with that I spun around to face her. "I'm sorry, I am so sorry I disappeared. I don't want to sit and write you promise after promise that I won't do it again, but I will tell you that from here on out I absolutely refuse to make a habit of upsetting you. Because the look you have on your face now, ruins me. You're the most beautiful soul, Maura, inside and out, and I can't believe… I just can't believe that I am me sometimes."

I watch as Jane battles some inner turmoil before I finally chance some words in this conversation. "I needed you, Jane." The words I chose caused a crushing affect to her body.

"I am here now, Maura. I am here now, I am here for the future. I am here. I may have been lost for a few days, but I have found my spot. And it is not in that office building, it is with you, next to you, by your side. I know it's so cheesy and so overused, but you make me want to be a better person every day, Maura. And though we haven't spoken, you have been on my mind constantly. I think I am a slightly changed person, and you may not believe me but I have _politely_ responded back to long overdue emails and voicemails, have not picked on Frankie in days, and I didn't throw anything at my assistant."

I had no choice but to release laugh at the last statement. "It won't be easy, Jane."

"If it were easy, it wouldn't be worth it, Maura."

My heart thumped so heavy in my chest the words just fell out, "can you just kiss me now?"

Before I was able to finish the question, she used her long stride and covered her lips with mine, sliding one hand through the tendrils spun into a knot on the top of my head and her other her hand wrapped around my waist with a small lift off the ground.


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue

Maura POV

The ringing on the other end of the phone barely had time to chime in my ear with anticipation before the hurried answer came through. I took a deep breath when I heard her rushed tone. "Honey I won't be able to pick you up before the show," I explained with disappointment evident in my voice. "There was a small issue at the café that has since been remedied...but I have lost some time and don't want to make both of us late. I still need to run home for a quick shower, darling…"

"Okay, Maur." I could tell she was appeased with the statement well enough for now. "I hope the small issue was nothing that needed to be discussed with your business partner."

"No, but I will tell my wife." I waited for a beat, a smile appearing on my end of the line that I knew she could feel on her's. "Jane, sweetheart, the dishwasher went out again at the café and I used the set of tools your father gave us for our wedding gift to repair it by myself."

"You _were _strangely excited for those tools."

"Jane, you know tha—"

"You had a very rewarding experience when you went on a call with my father a few years back and developed a new appreciation, yada, yada, yada... How late are you going to be for the show? I'm sure there will be at least five minutes of talking and introductions beforehand or something."

"If I don't hit any traffic, maybe ten minutes."

I could tell she rolled her eyes, expecting a much greater number than I gave. "Need me to stall?"

I laughed with a snort at the comment. "If I go beyond ten minutes, you have my permission." I let a moment of silence pass before adding, "You don't not, however, have permission to use our daughter for the task."

"So letting her run around on stage with a fire extinguisher is out of the question?"

"Jane! That experience alone could cause so much…"  
"I love you, Maur. We'll see ya soon. Bring a change of clothes for Ava. Kisses."

And with a rumble of laughter she hung up the phone. Not before I heard her mother chastising her in the background. She must have already been at the school saving our seats for the performance. After spending the whole day with her mother I am sure she was eager for a change of scenery and arrived at the auditorium an hour ahead of time. Our nephew TJ was chosen from his sixth grade class to perform in a recital with the top students in the area for a summer recital. He played the cello beautifully after developing a love for the instrument when he was five years old. It's hard to say where the passion came from, but he was certainly very talented and was going to go a long way if he kept at the same rate he was currently going. His parents, my now sister and brother in law, were incredibly supportive of this and could see how much it meant to him.

It was too soon to say whether or not mine and Jane's daughter, Ava, was going to be so musically inclined - she was only two years old and eager to see and touch everything. I never knew I could be a mother after the distant upbringing I had endured as a child. But one day, about a year or so before Jane proposed to me, we had taken TJ to a Red Sox game and when leaving the park a driver had not been paying attention to the stop sign behind the parking garage and nearly ran us down. I had evidently, with flawless instincts, used my body as a shield while bringing TJ to safety. Jane, seeing it all first hand in front of her, swears up and down that I dove and rolled a couple times with him in my arms. I can't be sure of that detail as it all happened so quickly, however it was the first time I thought I could be a mother. I remember the look on Jane's face after I explained this new personal discovery. That look is forever chiseled into my memory along with the expression she held when I told her that after a year of trying, I was finally pregnant. Also up on the timeline of my wife's favorite faces is the look she wore on our wedding day when I made sure all the men in the wedding party and those closest to her all wore Red Sox uniforms. Her days of hiding as a secret super-fan ended after taking me my first ever ball game.

We had a simple, elegant, and absolutely beautiful wedding at Castle Hill on the Crane Estate. Though the location had been so grand and ready for a crowd of hundreds, we kept the number at ninety-nine guests exactly. Small and intimate only applied to the list of people attending, not to the size of venue we had chosen. Frankie and Tommy walked me down the aisle, which Jane did not know was going to happen until the moment we rounded the corner. Everyone had assumed they were running late for the wedding and we could almost hear the murmurs of people asking where they were. Months before the day, she had asked if it was okay if she walked down first and could be there to greet me after I walked down. Unbeknownst to her, I had already asked her brothers to walk me down the aisle together, so her inquisition aided in my surprise to her.

They made a sweet scene at the front of the altar when asking me if I was really, really sure I wanted to marry their sister then handing me off with granted permission and a kiss on each cheek. They both then took turns warning Jane to not screw this up because I now had two brothers who would take care of the situation, their Italian accents growing thicker by the end of the scene unfolding. We had arranged for Angela to become ordained so she could marry us. When we had asked her, she cried for a good two hours and then promised she would not do that at the wedding. She held up to her promise and delivered a speech that left not a dry eye in the house.

It seems so long ago whenever I think about it. It has been about nine years since Jane showed up at the aquarium and made me a promise. We were together for two and a half years, engaged for a year and a half, married for two years, tried for a child for a year, and now have a two year old child. We have been living together since about sixth months into the start of our relationship. Now, still at the condo my parent's left to me in their will, Jane and I along with the help of her brothers and cousins, had all worked together to do some renovations. We had set out on making the place specific to our needs as a married couple with a child on the way.

_ Time was flying by just too quickly, _I murmured to myself as I came to a rolling stop in our parking spot. I managed to shower, change, and reapply make up in forty minutes which gave me just enough time to get to the school within the window I had estimated.

Seconds before the introduction of the first student I am sneaking into the back of the auditorium. The loud shut of the door turns a few heads, including my daughter's, who calls out for me and nearly takes off running before Jane scoops her up, pressing a kiss to my cheek in the process that still warms me from the inside out and we slide into our seats.

As TJ sweeps his bow across this instrument that has almost become an extension of his body, I am immediately entranced with the sound he creates. I cross my legs and relax into my cramped seat excited for his performance. Taking a hold of my wife's only free hand as the other one clings to our daughter who has fallen asleep on her shoulder, I brush my thumb over the back of her knuckles in an intimate gesture that is only for us to share. I lean over and kiss Ava on the arm because it is the closest part of her to me and with the soothing jazz tones in the background I am suddenly overwhelmed with emotion.

When the final note of TJ's performance comes to silence and Ava rolls her head so I am able to see her face, I gently push her hair back from her forehead and catch Jane's eyes in the process. We shared a look that held an entire conversation in less than three seconds. She kissed the back of my hand that held hers as if to seal the deal. In the blink of an eye, and with full knowledge and trust within the abilities of my wife to read my mind and I hers, we came to a decision that we wanted another baby.


End file.
